


Persona 4 Silver

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Roundabout [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Shouko Seta moves to Inaba while her parents are in America for the year.  Moving in with her uncle and niece, she soon discovers a mystery that threatens to envelop the entire town...along with a mysterious girl.
Relationships: Izanami (Persona 4)/Persona 4 Protagonist, Izanami (Persona 4)/Seta Souji
Series: Roundabout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800583
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. Welcome to Inaba

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these tweets: https://twitter.com/therealmgx0/status/1075028752944361472

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouko's life gets flipped-turned upside-down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buh

_A limousine quietly drives through the fog. The passengers are uncaring if their driver knows the route; that seems to be immaterial at this point. The girl’s vision clears - a fancy bar, two long couches, and a table. A man with an outrageously long nose sits at the table, hands steepled in front of his mouth. A refined lady in a sharp blue outfit sits next to him, and flips through the pages of a dusty old tome._

_“Welcome,” the long-nosed man opens his eyes, “to the Velvet Room. Here between dreams and reality, where the fates are twisted and made. Shall you accept the contract?”_

_“The contract?” The girl frowns and crosses her legs._

_“Indeed. It says you will accept full responsibility for your actions and face the consequences on your own. Do you accept?”_

_“Why?” The girl frowns. “Why me?”_

_“Why not you?” The woman closes her book with a smile. “This small town will fall to ruin without your assistance. Will you not lend your aid?”_

_“Fine, I guess,” the girl sighs and a sheaf of paper materializes in front of her. A quill follows and she raises an eyebrow. Regardless she looks over the contract, and it’s a simple affair, identical to what the long-nosed man said. She signs ‘Shouko Seta’ and the quill and paper disappear._

_“Excellent,” the long-nosed man chuckles. “Shall we draw some tarot cards? The deck is always the same, but the results always differ...similar to real life, no?”_

_Shouko snorts under her breath._

_“Let us see...the Tower, and the Moon. You will face a great mystery that envelops this town, and you will need to solve it and uncover its riddles to progress. Do not hurry through your days, but do not linger. You only have a set time,” the long-nosed man shuffles the deck._

_“Can I at least know your names?” Shouko adjusts in her seat._

_“That will come at a later time. However, you shall soon wake,” the woman smiles and snaps her fingers. “We will meet again.”_

_“Hey, wait - “_

* * *

Shouko takes a deep breath, fogging up the train window. “Was that just a dream…?” She whispers to herself, before sitting up straight. Even with no one around she has to appear presentable, after all. Shouko opens her phone to show the text on the screen from her Uncle Dojima, telling her that he’ll meet her at the train station. Her mother’s brother, huh…

* * *

_“Now, we all need to wish Shouko a lovely goodbye,” the homeroom teacher smiles as Shouko stands at attention at the front of the classroom. She resists balling her hands in her skirt, and stares dead-ahead. “Her parents are going to America for the year and she’s moving to the countryside.”_

_“Aw, man! Really,” a boy whines and stares at her with doe eyes. She figured that he had a crush on her._

_“Where in the country are you moving?” A girl asks with her hand raised. Shouko goes to open her mouth but the teacher beats her to it._

_“Out to Inaba! Where there’s nothing around for miles and miles…”_

* * *

“Now arriving at Yasoinaba. This is our last stop.” The announcer’s voice travels down the train and Shouko heaves a great sigh, pulling herself up and stretching on tiptoes to pull her duffel down from the rail. She thinks she feels her phone buzz, but there’s nothing there. The train slows to a stop and Shouko exits the train quickly. It’s a grey, overcast day with the hint of rain on the horizon. A spring breeze tousles her hair, steel-grey braids whipping in the wind. There’s no one at the station so she walks down the steps, and there at the base is a man.

“Hey! Over here!” The man waves, an unlit cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth. She sees the hint of a pink dress hiding behind his leg and her mouth involuntarily quirks up. “Shouko, right? I’m your uncle, your mother’s younger brother. That...about covers it. This is Nanako, my daughter. Go on and say hello.” He pats his daughter’s head and she peeks out around his thigh.

“‘Lo,” Nanako says softly and Shouko smiles.

“Hello, uncle. Hello, Nanako. Thank you for looking after me for the year.” She bows deeply.

“Hey, no need to be so formal!” Dojima chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “After all, I’ve seen you naked.”

“I hope it hasn’t gone both ways,” Shouko says to herself, and while Dojima raises an eyebrow she doesn’t think Nanako heard her. “Shall we head home? I’ve had a terribly long day of travel.”

“Yeah, sure, my car’s this way. We just need to pick up some gas on the way home. You want me to take your bag?” Dojima extends a hand as he and Nanako walk towards the parking lot as Shouko follows diligently.

“I’m quite alright, thank you. So, Nanako, how old are you?”

“Oh! Uh, I’m six,” Nanako mumbles. “How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen,” Shouko nods. “I’m going to be a second year at Yasogami High starting tomorrow.”

“Oh, wow!” Nanako beams up at her. “I’m - I’m - I’m still in grade school. How’d you get so tall?”

Shouko rolls her eyes at how short she is. “I’m not that tall, Nanako. But, uh. If you…” she shares a glance with Dojima who smirks. “If you eat your vegetables every day and get a good night’s sleep I’m sure you’ll be taller than your dad.”

“Are you lying to me?” Nanako pouts up at her.

“No,” Shouko lies. 

“Alright, as I said we need to stop by the gas station,” Dojima pops the trunk as Shouko throws her bags in. “I’ve got some dinner prepped, but I hate to ask - Shouko, do you like to cook?”

“I do. Nanako, do you need help with your seatbelt?” Shouko slides in as Nanako pulls the door closed.

“I’m good!” Nanako beams as she buckles in.

“Good. Nanako can cook some breakfast, like eggs, but I’m not that great of a chef,” Dojima smiles as he adjusts the rearview mirror and pulls away from the train station. “Our mother was the good cook, and your mother got those genes to give to you, huh?”

“Just about,” Shouko leans on the door and stares out the window, at all the boarded up shops.

“Yeah, a Junes moved in a few months ago and everywhere else has started closing up,” Dojima notes. “But their advertising program is something else.”

“Do you know the Junes theme?” Nanako tugs on Shouko’s sleeve expectantly.

“Uh, no, but why don’t you teach me over dinner?” Shouko smiles back, and Nanako wiggles in her seat.

“You’re in for it now,” Dojima chuckles. “She won’t stop singing that god - I mean that gosh darned tune.”

“Daddy, no swearing,” Nanako kicks her feet back and forth as Shouko spies a flush of red travel up his neck. It’s quiet until they get to the gas station and Dojima stretches.

“Nanako, do you need a hand to go to the bathroom?” Dojima steps out of the car as the gas station attendant runs out to greet them.

“I’m good!” Nanako shuffles out. Shouko tunes out the attendant trying to help Nanako as Dojima lights his cigarette. Shouko leans on the side of the car as the attendant gets to work.

“Hey, you’re a new kid, right?” The attendant looks up at her below their hat, and Shouko nods. “Over at Yaso High I imagine? It’s a good place. And if you need some cash, Moel is always hiring!”

Shouko nods, eyes tracing over the shopping district. “Thank you.”

“Of course! Anyway, welcome to Inaba!” The attendant holds out their hand and Shouko shakes it. Something rumbles, but she’s distracted as Dojima and Nanako finish up and they’re speeding away to Dojima’s place.

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Dojima leans against the doorframe as Shouko settles her duffel on the couch, spotting the rolled up futon in the corner.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you for having me,” Shouko turns to bow and Dojima waves his hands.

“Geez, what did my sister teach you? There’s no need to be so formal. Come on down when you’re ready, dinner should be ready in just a bit. And if you bow again - “ Dojima raises his eyebrows and Shouko huffs a laugh. “Alright.” He turns and heads downstairs as Shouko starts to unpack. She hangs her uniforms in the closet (why are they so old-fashioned and ugly?), makes a note to ask where the ironing board is, and rolls out the futon. Her uncle is quite kind to provide her with so much - lodging, sheets, food. She can’t remember if her mother ever mentioned her family in her drunken fits, two bottles deep into the wine, her father unwilling or unable to stop her. Shouko shakes her head and pulls off her jacket, content in a pair of shorts and a shirt. She steps down quietly to see Dojima and Nanako at the table, the news flashing on the television. Shouko sees the Junes branding on the bowls, and realizes where Dojima probably gets most of the food.

“Oh! Hi!” Nanako waves her chopsticks and some rice falls on the table. Dojima sighs and wipes it up.

“Hey. Any room for me?” Shouko smiles.

“Sure is,” Dojima smiles. “There are glasses in the top right cabinet above the sink, and water and juice in the fridge. You fine with that?”

“I’m fine with water,” Shouko pours herself a glass and sits down elegantly at the table, legs beneath her hips. “Thank you for dinner, uncle.”

“No problem,” Dojima nods. “And again, if you ever want to cook dinner, let me or Nanako know. We’re usually the ones who get groceries.”

“You go by yourself?” Shouko opens up her bento and the smell of soy sauce wafts into her nose.

“Yeah!” Nanako nods. “I’m - I’m - what’s the word, daddy?”

“Responsible,” Dojima finishes. “Besides, the town is quiet and safe, and I’m a cop. No one’s gonna hurt her on my watch.”

“If you’re sure,” Shouko shrugs as the news picks up.

“More on the Mayumi Yamano scandal and Taro Namatame…” a newscaster goes further on about the affair, and Shouko rolls her eyes. The quiet is broken further as Dojima’s phone rings.

“Yep. Yeah. Okay. I’m on my way.” Dojima sighs and closes his phone, pressing it against his forehead. “Sorry, Nanako, but…”

“You have to work? I see,” Nanako sighs deeply.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...Shouko, get yourself and Nanako to bed on time, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that Dojima steps up and soon they hear the car rumbling away.

“You alright?” Shouko asks quietly.

“I’m...I’ll be okay,” Nanako pouts. “Daddy always has to run out. But he’s keeping Inaba safe, so…”

“I see.” Shouko nods. The news goes to commercials, and it’s a familiar logo.

“Oh! Junes commercial! Every day’s great at your Junes!” Nanako sings along. “I’m the best in my class at singing the song!”

“That’s very impressive, Nanako,” Shouko rubs her head and Nanako giggles. 

“But...even though daddy’s doing a good job, I wish…” Nanako sniffs into her sleeve. 

“I know. Can I hug you, Nanako?” Shouko opens her arms and Nanako blows her nose into her shoulder. It’s a bit gross, but Shouko lets Nanako cry it out until she falls asleep. 

“How am I gonna get you into bed? Can't expect an only child to know how to do this,” Shouko mutters to herself. She takes a deep breath and stands up, a bit wobbly, and carries her cousin to bed.

* * *

_Why is everything so hazy? Shouko stumbles forward down the path._

_“Follow…” A voice calls and she chases it desperately. Finally it stops and she skids to a halt. She realizes she’s holding a katana and readies it, emulating the old samurai movies her parents like to watch. She swings clumsily, but the presence dodges._

_“Will you find the truth…?”_

_“Come!” She shatters...something, and a figure materializes behind her to blast the presence, but it dodges again. She summons again and again, weary, until she falls to her knees._

_“Be careful not to lose yourself amidst the fog, young one...seek those with the clear sight if you wish to perceive the truth.”_

_She o p_ e n s her eyes with a heavy breath. Shouko looks to her side and taps her phone, it’s quarter ‘till three in the morning. She shifts in her futon, sweat in the sheets. Nothing to it, she supposes. She tosses and turns until sleep claims her once again.

* * *

Shouko represses a gasp of shock as the boy crashes head-long into a trash can. Thankfully it’s mostly empty, but he’s thoroughly wedged in there.

“Hello? Can anyone help me?” The boy cries, twisting and turning. She notes how most other people ignore him. She checks her watch - she’s got time. Shouko heaves a sigh and grips his ankles. “Thanks!” The boy calls and with a great deal of strength, pulls him free. 

“Are you alright?” She leans down and offers a hand.

“Woah...yeah, I’m fine. Thanks!” The boy grins before checking his watch. “Oh, damn, I’m gonna be late and Morooka’s gonna kill me! Thanks, dude!” With that he darts over and mounts his bike, pedaling quickly. He doesn’t see a bump in the road and crashes again, whining all the while.

“I think I’ll let him be.” Shouko continues her easy gait down the road, mingling with the other students. She lets the hot gossip of her arrival flow over her like the gentle wind coming off the river. She rolls her eyes as she passes by other students and makes her way to the faculty office. Shouko knocks on the door.

“What the hell do you want?” The door slams open to reveal a buck toothed man, and his eyes roam her body. She represses a shiver. “Ah, you must be the new kid. Suki Soto?”

“Shouko Seta. I was told to come here before class?” Shouko bows slightly, looking him in the eye.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. You’re in my homeroom, class 2-2. Now hurry along!” He brushes past her and she twists nimbly, following behind him. He barges into class 2-2 as Shouko spots the biking boy panting heavily at a desk, and everyone else quiets instantly. 

“Bad luck, huh?” A girl with a bowl cut and a green jacket whispers to her friend in a red cardigan. “With King Moron of all people.”

“Alright, shut yer traps!” Morooka slams his hands on his desk. “We got a transfer student! She moved from the big city to our trashhole like yesterday’s garbage! Now, I don’t want any of you boys perving on her, and I don’t want your slutty loser ways infecting my class! Now tell ‘em your name, quick.”

“Who’re you calling a loser?” Shouko writes her name in swift strikes on the board.

“Awright, you’re on my shit list, effective immediately,” Morooka barks. “Now find a spot…”

“Excuse me!” The girl in the green jacket raises her hand. “Can the new girl sit here? There’s a spare desk here!” Morooka just grunts and Shouko quickly makes her way to the desk.

“Talk about bad luck, yeah?” The girl in the green jacket nods. 

“Could be worse,” Shouko neatly starts placing her things in the desk as Morooka starts to drone on and on. The biking boy pulls his head off his desk to say ‘present’ and thumps back down. 

It’s going to be a long year.

* * *

The bell chimes. The intercom crackles. “There’s been an incident in the shopping center. Everyone please leave for home immediately.”

“Hey, new kid!” Shouko turns to see the biking boy walk up, the bell ringing the end of the day. “Thanks for earlier, with the...you know. My name’s Yosuke Hanamura.”

“And I’m Chie Satonaka! And this is Yukiko Amagi,” the girl in green smiles. “Wonder what the announcement’s about.”

“Oh...hey, Chie,” Yosuke mumbles. “Uh, about your dvd…”

“Did you break it?” Chie stands up, fire in her eyes.

“Please forgive me!” Yosuke holds up his hands in fear, and Chie goes to attack, but Shouko grabs her hand.

“Huh?” Chie raises an eyebrow.

“He’s sorry enough, and he got stuck in a trash can earlier,” Shouko smiles faintly. “Don’t beat him while he’s down. Besides, let me introduce myself formally. My name is Shouko Seta. A pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Yukiko stands with a sigh. “How about Chie and I take you for a tour through town? You are new here, I assume.”

“I am, I just got here yesterday,” Shouko gathers her belongings and slings her briefcase over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Not like there’s a lot here. And say your lucky prayers, Yosuke,” Chie winks at the boy as he scurries out. “Anyway! Where do you want to start? How about the Amagi Inn? It’s our town’s cultural touchstone!”

“Don’t say it like that, Chie,” Yukiko titters as they leave the high school. “It’s just an old inn.”

“We didn’t have historic inns back home,” Shouko smiles. “Do you want to see what the announcement was about?”

“Sure, why not,” Chie shrugs. “Might as well head there anyway.”

Shouko relaxes as Chie and Yukiko point out various features of the town - the Samegawa river and the floodplain, and most importantly, the Junes.

“It’s just a department store,” Shouko furrows her eyebrows. 

“Well, they’ve been occupying the market and filling the gaps, putting other stores out of business,” Yukiko explains. “Yosuke’s the son of the manager, and a lot of people take out their resentment on him.”

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Shouko frowns. “He probably had nothing to do with it.”

“Meh, that’s beyond me,” Chie grins brightly. “But they do have some great grilled steak!”

“That’s the town’s delicacy? Grilled steak?” Shouko does her best to refrain from injecting too much sarcasm into her words, and the two other girls thankfully don’t pick it up.

“Yeah, it’s great!” Chie laughs.

“Maybe another time, I need to watch my weight,” Yukiko tries to smile but it’s a weak thing.

“Ignore what your mom says, Yukiko,” Chie rolls her eyes. “You’re a real knockout! Right, Shouko?”

“I think you both are fine,” Shouko shakes her head. 

“Yeah, see, Yukiko? Take it from us!” Chie stops as they arrive at the shopping center. A detective in a suit runs over to a ditch to throw up, and Shouko spots her uncle. “What’s going on? Is that...Mayumi Yamano?” She points at an ambulance where a few cops are loading a body, and Shouko spots the familiar head of hair.

“Huh? What are you kids doing here?” Dojima storms over, fire in his eyes. “This is a crime zone!”

“Sorry, uncle,” Shouko bows slightly. “We got let out of school early...what’s going on?”

“Can’t tell you,” Dojima sighs. “Adachi, quit your moaning and help!”

“Sorry, boss, but - hrrhrhrh!” The detective keeps throwing up. Shouko rolls her eyes. 

“Anyway, a high schooler found the body and called us,” Dojima takes a puff from his cigarette. “But you should all get home.” 

Shouko shrugs to the two other girls. 

“Fair enough. See you tomorrow, Shouko!” Chie waves and grabs Yukiko’s hand, dragging her away. Shouko hefts her bag on her shoulder and starts walking down the shopping center back home. Along the way she spots a girl in a Yasogami High uniform, long white sleeves peeking out from the cuffs. There’s a weird string collar around her neck, resting below pale-white hair and piercing red eyes. 

“We don’t often get new people here,” the girl smiles and brushes some hair behind her ear. “What brings you here, traveler?”

“Usually people start with introductions,” Shouko smiles. 

“Usually,” the girl’s smile relaxes. “But these are interesting times.” With that, she leaves, wind fluttering behind her. 

* * *

The bell rings and Shouko sighs deeply. Morooka had droned on, and on, and finally she was free. 

“Hey, Shouko!” Yosuke steps up with a grin. “How you doing?”

“I’m fine, Yosuke,” Shouko smiles back. “Did you need anything?”

“No need to be so formal!” Yosuke shakes his hands, gazing vapidly at Yukiko’s empty spot. “Just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I owe you for yesterday.”

“And you owe me for ruining my Trial of the Dragon disk!” Chie storms in and Yosuke gulps. “Grilled steak, on you!”

“Fine, fine! Take it out of my paycheck,” Yosuke grumbles. “My treat. How does that sound?”

“Sure,” Shouko stands and ignores Morooka’s gaze. They wade through the hallways and break into the fresh air. “Does Morooka ever close his mouth?”

“Nope!” Yosuke crosses his arms. “King Moron just can't help himself sometimes.”

“Well, Prince of Junes, show us around!” Chie cheers and Yosuke rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t call me that,” Yosuke grumbles.

“When did you move here?” Shouko asks quietly.

“A few months ago. My dad’s the manager and he got moved here, and well, we followed him. My dad works the day shift, mom works the overnight, and I help part-time. I’m not that oblivious to know that the people in this boring-ass town don’t like us.” Yosuke rambles.

“I’m sorry?” Shouko tries to smile.

“Not your fault,” Yosuke rubs his hair and she can see his unbleached roots. “But damn, does it get boring here.”

“Well suck it up, mister!” Chie smirks. “You owe us some grilled steak!”

“I heard you the last time!” Yosuke snaps and Chie balks. “I - I’m sorry.”

“No harm, no foul,” Chie smiles tightly. “We’re all on edge. What with the Yamano case and everything…”

“At least it’s something to happen in this town,” Yosuke grumbles and Shouko just observes. Finally they make it to the Junes where the jingle plays joyfully. “Well, here we are,” Yosuke sighs heavily. He leads the procession inside and to the food court, and soon Shouko is digging into some grilled steak. It’s certainly not bad. Shouko swallows thickly.

“Do either of you know of a girl with white hair and red eyes? I met her the other day.”

“Oh, yeah, Iza!” Chie says around a mouthful.

“Please eat with your mouth closed,” Yosuke snarks, and grunts as Chie’s foot smashes his own. 

“Iza...something, I can’t remember,” Chie continues. “She’s in class 2-1. Apparently she’s an orphan or something. Rich parents? Lives alone. Keeps to herself.”

“Huh,” Shouko takes another bite. “I see. Thank you.”

“She just moved here a year or so ago, I think,” Chie tilts her head to the side. “But she has that old-person vibe of being a classic resident.”

“Huh. Seems Inaba’s no stranger to odd folks,” Shouko chews a gristly piece of meat.

“She’s weird, sure, but this town’s full of weird people,” Yosuke takes another bite. “Part of being in the countryside. Wait is that - Saki! Over here!” He waves to a girl with wavy hair and she walks over, a fake smile on her face.

“Hi, Yosuke. Did you want anything?” Saki sighs heavily. “I’m so tired.”

“Just wanted to say hi,” Yosuke coughs to hide a blush, and Shouko rolls her eyes with Chie. “Are you doing okay? You seem tired.”

“No shit,” Saki mutters. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just, working here and at my parents’ liquor store, I’m just exhausted.”

“Well, senpai, if you want to - if you want to - I - “ Yosuke tries to speak but Saki turns to Shouko with a grin.

“Oh, you must be the transfer student!” Saki grins, wide and fake. “You should probably get better friends than Yosuke here.”

“You’re joking!” Yosuke laughs, but Saki’s glare is menacing. Shouko knows Saki is not joking. “A - anyway, I’ll let you go. But if you need me to cover your shift - “

“Later,” Saki grunts and walks away with nary another word.

“Yikes,” Chie whispers. “Anyway, have you guys heard about the Midnight Channel?”

Great non-sequitur, Chie. “I clearly haven’t, given I just moved here,” Shouko takes a bite.

“Oh! Apparently, if you look at powered-off television at midnight while it’s raining, you’ll see your soulmate,” Chie waggles her eyebrows at Yosuke and he shoves her shoulder.

“Yeah, right,” Yosuke huffs. “Fairy tales and made-up nonsense.”

“Well, the forecast is for rain tonight, right?” Shouko rubs her chin. “And besides, if you don’t have anything better to do, what would you lose?”

“My sleep? My sanity?” Yosuke gestures wildly. “What I get for hanging out with a buncha girls.”

“And what does that mean?” Shouko smiles tightly as Chie cracks her knuckles. Yosuke blanches and scrambles away. “He seems nice.”

“Meh, could be worse,” Chie shrugs. “Anyway, I gotta go. We should meet up tomorrow to go over what we see!”

“Sounds like a plan. And I might as well buy some groceries to cook dinner with,” Shouko stands, looking for the exit. 

* * *

Shouko is just plating dinner when Dojima steps inside. “Welcome home, Uncle.”

“Something smells good,” Dojima smiles as he steps inside. “Oh, thank you for cooking. What’s for dinner?”

“Omurice,” Shouko smiles as she places the plates down on the low table. “Do you want me to get Nanako?”

“I’ll get her,” Dojima smiles and hangs up his briefcase and heads upstairs. “Here comes papa!”

“Daddy!” Shouko hears Nanako squeal and leap into his arms. A moment later Dojima comes back downstairs, daughter slung over his shoulder. “Let me down!”

“You want down? Fine,” Dojima slings her over his shoulder and she lands on the couch with a giggle. She composes herself and launches at his legs and she clings firmly.

“Alright, enough, Nanako,” Dojima pries her off. “Shouko made omurice.”

“Really?” Nanako beams up at her. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“At least try it first,” Shouko smiles as she kneels down. 

“This is really good, Shouko. Thank you,” Dojima smiles around a bite. 

“It’s delicious!” Nanako beams. “Big sis makes the best food! Uh...can I call you that?”

“I don’t see why not,” Shouko shares a glance with Dojima, and he nods fondly. Absent-mindedly he flicks the news on.

“We’re here with the high schooler who found the body. Well? What do you think?” The newscaster shoves the microphone into a schoolgirl’s face. It’s blurred out, but Shouko recognizes her hair.

“I think it’s horrible she died, but I really need to go,” Saki murmurs, and dashes away.

“More nonsense,” Dojima turns the news off. “Like they’re fooling anyone with that blur. That’s Saki Konishi, her parents work at the liquor store.”

“I met her earlier today, actually,” Shouko blows on a bite. Mm, delicious. “She seemed stressed.”

“Yeah, well, like a lot of the kids of store-owners, they’re struggling with Junes,” Dojima grumbles.

“Daddy, are you and big sis talking about work again?” Nanako pouts. “No work at dinner!”

“My bad, Nanako,” Dojima rubs her head fondly. “Anyway, how are you finding school?”

“Not bad,” Shouko shrugs. “The teachers are a bit...out there.”

“I’ve heard that,” Dojima rolls his eyes. “But what did you expect out here?”

“Good question,” Shouko replies. “Uncle, do you want me to get a pot of coffee going after dinner?”

“That would be great,” Dojima nods. “This town doesn’t rest. Used to be all I worried about was lost pets and biker gangs.”

“Really? Here?” Shouko takes a sip of water.

“I think they’re cool!” Nanako whispers.

“Nanako…”

* * *

Rain patters endlessly out of Shouko’s window. She pushes aside the curtain to make sure and pulls out her phone. Just about midnight. The old CRT looms on its stand across from her. With a sigh, she sits down on the couch and flips open a book, something mindless. Then, the tv buzzes. Static rolls up and down the screen. She gets up and unplugs the tv, but it keeps playing. 

“What the…”

Finally the image clears, and it’s a familiar silhouette with wavy hair. Saki Konishi. Her figure wavers and wobbles as a blinding headache strikes. Shouko grunts in pain and clutches her head, eyes still trained on the television.

_I AM THOU, THOU ART I…_

_THOU SHALT BE THE ONE WHO OPENS THE DOOR…_

A voice rings out and she grunts, trying very hard not to wake Nanako. Something calls to her. An urge. Should she…

Shouko gets up and touches the screen. It ripples like a pond from her fingertips. “Could I…” she sticks her hand in, arm starting to submerge in the screen. “Would my head fit?”

She does not try that, instead she pulls her hand back out.

Suddenly the picture cuts out with a crack of thunder. Her door opens.

“B-big sis?” Nanako comes in. “The thunder woke me up and I’m scared…”

“I see,” Shouko smiles. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Her hand is oddly sore. Nanako nods, tears in her eyes. Shouko crawls into her futon and holds the blanket open as Nanako crawls into her arms. Eventually, the two fall asleep, the rain tapping gently at the window.

* * *

“You’re joking! That’s a good one, Shouko!” Yosuke cackles the entire way as he leads Shouko and Chie back to Junes. Chie laughs into her elbow as they head towards Junes.

“I’m serious!” Shouko pouts briefly. “I saw Saki in the Midnight Channel, and then I put my hand in the tv.”

“Hey, Chie, maybe we should look at the big plasmas in Junes and see if she can really fit in there!” Youske laughs. Shouko rolls her eyes.

“But you both saw Saki? A girl? I dunno if my soulmate is a girl…” Chie muses.

“I’m not saying anything!” Yosuke braces for impact, but none comes.

“I think it might not be a soulmate thing,” Shouko hums. “Wasn’t she just on the news the other day?”

“She was,” Yosuke nods. “I hope she’s okay.”

“I’m sure even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t want you to know,” Shouko smiles up at Yosuke.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yosuke crosses his arms as they arrive at Junes. 

“Never mind all that! Show us where the big screens are, Junes Boy!” Chie drags Yosuke in and he slaps her hands off.

“Quit it! Now, we usually keep the really big ones near the back, usually because they’re so pricey. So it should be pretty empty,” Yosuke guides the two back and there’s a whole wall of gigantic screens.

“Woah, these are huge! What do you even need a huge tv for anyway?” Chie gapes and then looks at a price tag. She tosses it away with disgust.

“Well, Shouko? Want to show us your magic trick?” Yosuke jokes and nudges Chie’s arm. Rolling her eyes, she shoves her hand in the tv and it ripples. “That’s a trick, right?”

“No,” Shouko pulls her hand out. 

“Can...you put more in?” Chie leans forward. “Let me try.” She tries, but her hand just rests flat against the surface. Shouko pushes her hand in, and Chie’s arm sinks into it.

“What the hell is going on?” Yosuke leans forward. Suddenly, they hear a commotion - approaching guests. “Hey, back up - woah!” He trips and falls, pushing Chie and Shouko further in. 

Reality spins and fades, a frame emerging over reality.

Audience members looking at a television program.

Shouko crash lands onto her stomach, Chie and Yosuke soon following. She feels her spine protest as they land on her back. It’s foggy here, and it looks like an old film set. 

But in the center of the studio, Iza sits daintily on a stack of old television sets, red eyes flicking back and forth quickly at the three students. “What brings you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this! Always fun. Remember to leave a kudos/comment, and shoutout to Emma, Marisa and the Discord!


	2. The Midnight Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouko investigates the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah a long chapter up ahead!

Shouko groans and pushes Chie and Yosuke off and twists to lie on the floor. She tilts her head back to spot Iza breathe in some of the fog and exhale it through her nose, like a cigarette. The fog clears around the girl, and Shouko sighs to herself. With a grunt of exertion she pushes herself to her feet.

“I didn’t think other people could come here,” Iza muses. “But I’m guessing none of you are responsible for what’s going on here.”

“What’s going on here? Are we inside the TV?” Chie gasps, hands flying to her mouth. “What the heck is goin’ on?”

“You’re not...incorrect,” Iza nods. “This is a world inside the TV...a TV world, if you will. It used to be very peaceful here, until the fog rolled in.”

“And when was that?” Shouko dusts off her skirt and tries to peer deeper into the fog, but it hurts her eyes. 

“A few months ago? Who’s to say. I didn’t know anyone else could get in here.” A smile plays on Iza’s lips for a bit. “But you can’t be the killer if you just discovered you could enter the TV, could you?”

“Not likely,” Yosuke grumbles. “How are we gonna get outta here? Like a portal or something?”

Iza laughs behind a hand. “Something like that. Would you like to see something?”

“Something that kills us, or…?” Shouko trails off and grabs her bag tightly.

“Nothing of the sort,” Iza chuckles. “It used to just be the studio, here, but a place just opened. I could take you there?”

“Well?” Shouko turns back to Chie and Yosuke, who pace nervously.

“Don’t look at me, dude!” Yosuke crosses his hands over his chest. “I just wanna get outta here.”

“Why not?” Shouko smiles as she adjusts her bag. “I feel either you take us there, or we don’t leave unless you let us.”

“Smart,” Iza nods. “Come, this way.” She gestures down a foggy path and it clears around the four.

“Can you control the fog?” Chie asks quietly.

“Some aspects of it,” Iza shrugs. “I know some things about this place...but the rest remains a mystery. How I know of this place, when I first arrived...my mind is like a blur.”

“Maybe a conversation for when we’re back in the real world?” Shouko suggests.

“Ah, but who is to say this is not the real world?” Iza turns with a sly grin and Yosuke gasps.

“Do you honestly mean that, or are you being obtuse?” Shouko raises an eyebrow.

“I just thought it’d be a neat thing to say,” Iza focuses back down the path. “We’re here.” She stops in front of an apartment complex. “Shall we head in?”

Yosuke expresses himself eloquently: “I really need to pee.”

Chie responds eloquently in kind: “Either do it against the wall or shut up!”

Shouko rolls her eyes and heads into the apartment, and her eyes take it all in.

“Gruesome, isn’t it?” Iza steps up next to her. Posters adorn the walls of the studio apartment, blanked-out faces looking at her. A noose with a scarf dangles from the middle of the room, and Yosuke and Chie follow them. 

“What the hell is this?” Yosuke looks back and forth quickly. “Is that a noose?”

“Looks like it, Yosuke,” Shouko nods. 

“Those faces...they...huh, it’s on the tip of my tongue,” Chie pouts. “But this feeling...my senses are burning up!”

“I think it would be best for us to leave, now that you have seen this,” Iza twists on her heel and walks out, Shouko right behind her. 

“Do you know whose room that was?” Shouko asks quietly. 

Iza shakes her head, “no, I don’t. I was hoping you’d know, but it seems the atmosphere isn’t conducive.”

“But you’re fine in the fog. We’re...it feels oppressive,” Shouko tries to explain.

“Let me try something,” Iza rolls her shoulders and an air bubble manifests around the quartet.

“Woah, it’s like a vacuum!” Chie notes.

“I’m - I’m not quite good at holding the fog back for extended periods of time,” Iza pants for a few moments. They return back to the studio and Iza sits down heavily on the set of old TVs. “But this area is better, I’m more well-suited to its environment.” Even now her bubble of clean air spreads along the border of the studio.

“Yeah, that’s great and all, but how about letting us out of here!?” Yosuke almost shouts and Shouko shoots him a glance.

“Allow me,” Iza stands up with a stretch. She snaps her fingers and the stack of TVs light up, projecting an image - the real world, Junes. “There we go.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Chie mumbles, and they emerge.

* * *

“God, that’s weird,” Yosuke pushes and pulls his hand in and out of the screen, that part of Junes still silent. “I guess now we can do it too, huh.”

“Yes, but do be careful,” Iza steps out and pulls his hand back. “Without me there the fog would surely swallow you all up.”

“Do you have to say everything in that weird way?” Chie raises an eyebrow. Iza’s reply is a knowing smile and Shouko huffs a sigh.

“Don’t be mean. How often do you go there?” Shouko asks, leaning on her right leg.

“Most days after school,” Iza adjusts some of the straps lining her neck. “I feel...better, there.”

“Has anyone ever said you’re weird? Because that’s weird,” Yosuke taps the TV’s frame.

“Once or twice,” Iza smiles. 

Chie goes pale and points at a poster. “Hey, guys. Isn’t that the poster we saw in that apartment?”

“It is,” Yosuke pulls one down from the wall and spreads it between the four. “It’s about that enka singer, Misuzu Hiiragi. Wasn’t she Namatame’s wife?”

“Yeah, she was!” Chie nods. “I knew I recognized that hair!”

“Hmm. Something’s developing,” Shouko nods, the long-nosed man’s words coming back to her. Mystery, huh. 

“A mystery is in the making,” Iza has a sly smile on her face. “Will you delve deeply into the fog and uncover the truth?”

“Do you ever speak normally?” Yosuke sighs. “Whatever. Man, I’m beat. Let’s just meet up tomorrow after a good night’s rest. I don’t know if my brain can take anymore.”

“Fair enough,” Iza giggles. “Sorry, some of that stuff just comes to me naturally.”

“You are just a normal high school girl, yeah?” Chie crosses her arms.

“As far as I know, yes,” Iza nods. 

“Doubtful, but whatever,” Yosuke mutters. “And you’re sure no one else went in there?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Iza rubs her chin. “But I’m not fully confident. Even my mind and memories are like that world, full of fog and hazy.”

“Mm. We’ll deal with that another time, I guess,” Shouko rubs the base of her skull where she feels a headache building. “But I’m guessing we shouldn’t spend too much time there without being prepared.”

“Agreed,” Iza nods. “I think I shall take my leave now,” she bows deeply.

“Just don’t tell anyone about it, alright? I have a bad feeling about this,” Yosuke sighs.

“Who could I tell that would believe me without evidence?” Iza smiles and walks backwards, waving a bit. “See you at school tomorrow!”

“Oh, yeah, she’s in our school, huh,” Chie whispers, before pitching her voice higher. “See you tomorrow!”

“See you!” Yosuke waves before his voice lowers. “Alright what’s the plan?”

“Keep an eye and ear out for other weird stuff? I don’t know,” Shouko sighs. “I’m going home and going to bed.”

“Fair enough,” Yosuke thumps his head on the side of a TV. His hand drifts towards the screen and it drifts in, and he squeals as he pulls it out. Chie laughs loudly as Shouko departs, heading quickly home.

* * *

“I’m home,” Shouko toes out of her shoes and can distantly hear her uncle listening to the news. She hangs her bag up and walks in to see Dojima at the high table, a mug of coffee in his hands as he stares intently at the news. Nanako’s at the low table, drawing intently. “What happened?”

“Did you ever know a Saki Konishi? She’s gone missing,” Dojima takes a long sip and hisses through his teeth. 

“I just saw her the other day at Junes,” Shouko crosses her arms. “Do you mind if I have any coffee?”

“Mugs are where the cups were.” 

“Thanks.” Within moments she’s added a dollop of milk and is sat with Dojima, staring at the TV. “She just vanished?”

“Just about,” Dojima grunts. “I’m expecting a call any minute.”

They sit in silence for a bit, only distracted by the news report and Nanako’s drawing.

“Are you two okay?” Nanako turns with a pout.

“We’re fine, Nanako,” Shouko smiles.

“Daddy, have you been drinking again?” Nanako turns her gaze to her father and he freezes. Neither notice Shouko’s trepidation.

“No, not on a work night,” Dojima shakes his head. “And I’ve been trying to cut back, Nanako.”

Shouko takes a quick sip, nervy. Nanako turns back to her drawing.

“I know about my sister’s problems with booze,” Dojima says softly. “We got it from our father. But I’m working on it, and I promise never when Nanako’s around.”

“Thank you,” Shouko closes her eyes and takes another sip. The store-brand coffee tastes a bit better. She finishes her cup. “Is this caffeinated or decaf?”

“Half-caf,” Dojima takes another swig. “You wanna head to bed early? Had a long day, huh? Don’t blame you. I’ll put Nanako to bed if I have to leave.” Dojima nods solemnly. “Have a good night.”

“Oh, is big sis heading up?” Nanako looks back up and waves. “Nighty-night! Don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

“You too,” Shouko finishes her coffee and places the mug into the sink.

Within fifteen minutes she’s curled up in her futon, asleep.

* * *

She wakes up to sirens. Dazed and in her pajamas she darts downstairs to see Dojima throwing on his coat, lighting his cigarette. “What’s wrong?”

“They found another body,” Dojima takes a quick puff, blowing smoke out of his mouth in a thin stream. “It’s not pretty. Can I trust you to get Nanako to school today?”

“Of course, uncle,” she feels a little self conscious in her sleep shorts and tank-top. “Best of luck today.”

“I’ll need it,” Dojima grunts as he finishes off his cigarette. He goes to throw it on the ground but Shouko presses a hand to his arms and he rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine,” he tosses it into an ashtray and heads for his car.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re just like your mother?”

“Most people don’t know her to make the comparison,” Shouko leans against the doorframe, April winds whipping by. 

“Fair enough. Thanks, Shouko.”

“Of course.” 

With that he pulls away, sirens still blaring. Dark winds on the horizon.

A light drizzle starts to fall.

* * *

“You can make the rest of the walk on your own?” Shouko looks down at her cousin, who draws her own mini umbrella. Some rainwater splashes onto Nanako’s bright yellow hat before her umbrella unfurls.

“I’ll be fine! See you later!” Nanako waves and runs off, intercepted quickly by a pack of other elementary schoolers. She turns back, once, and Shouko waves nervously as she feels a presence sidle up to her.

“And who might that be?” Shouko turns to see Iza with a sharp gleam in her eye, huddling up next to her. “You don’t mind, do you? I misplaced my umbrella this morning.”

“Not at all,” Shouko raises her umbrella a bit higher for Iza to push a bit closer. “That’s my cousin, Nanako. I’m staying with her father, my uncle, for the year.”

Iza makes an appraising noise. “I see. How fortunate that you’re with your family. Shall we?” They head off towards Yasogami High. 

“What about you? I heard you live alone,” Shouko nods.

“You hear correct,” Iza fiddles with one of her cuffs, and Shouko thinks she spots the hints of a burn. “I’ve been alone for a while. Apparently my mother passed a while ago, yet I cannot remember her face, or why I can live alone. Usually I need a guardian, but Inaba is quiet enough.”

“Fair enough,” Shouko shrugs. “Did you hear the sirens this morning?”

“I did. Dark times ahead,” Iza ruffles some water out of her hair. 

“Hey, guys,” Yosuke runs up to them. “You know what all that noise is about?”

“I...don’t know,” Shouko lies. Dojima’s words tumble through her head - a body. A body. A body.

“I have a bad feeling about this. We are stepping into our next chapter,” Iza intones.

“Are you always - never mind,” Yosuke shakes his head. “Have you tried - I don’t know. Being less weird?” Iza smiles wickedly and Shouko hears Yosuke’s throat working. 

“Alright, you two, enough,” Shouko rolls her eyes. “But I have to agree - I have a very bad feeling about this.”

That feeling is rewarded as they’re shepherded into the auditorium, where the principal tells them that Saki Konishi has died. Mysterious causes, but strung up on a pole, like Mayumi Yamano. Please pray for her family and loved ones.

Shouko watches Yosuke’s face drop, grief running over his features. 

She goes to comfort him but he storms off, and Iza shakes her head - not now. Chie raises an eyebrow.

* * *

“I’d ask if you’re alright, but I know the answer. I’m sorry.” Shouko walks up next to Yosuke as he stares out of the classroom. Iza steps in quietly as Yukiko leaves, Chie joining them. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Yosuke mutters. “This stupid town. And you know what? I’ve been thinking.”

Chie goes to make a snide remark, but Iza raises an eyebrow and she relents.

“You think this has to do with…” Shouko trails off, sharing a glance with Iza, and she nods. 

“I do,” Yosuke says firmly. “Saki was the girl on the Midnight Channel. And when I was talking with people, they said that they saw Mayumi Yamano on the Channel before she died. And the deaths line up.”

“And didn’t you say people had been thrown in?” Chie looks at Iza, who nods.

“I did say that, yes,” Iza confirms. “That apartment building was a new addition. I wonder what else we’ll find.”

“Did you detect anything recently?” Shouko looks at Iza, but she shakes her head.

“I haven’t gone back in since last night and the timing was...off. The fog distorts things both here and…” Iza looks pointedly at the Junes, where the TV is. 

“I...I don’t want to believe Saki died for nothing,” Yosuke hangs his head. “I want to go back and find out what happened. Will you help us?” He turns towards Iza.

“I don’t see why not,” Iza closes her eyes with a smile. “It will be...interesting.”

“Interesting? Is this just a game to you?” Yosuke’s voice rises as he clatters to his feet.

“Calm down,” Shouko tugs on his sleeve and the anger drains from his face. “You know she doesn’t mean it like that.”

“Come on, Yosuke, think logically! You’ll have to do it for me, I’m not so good at that kinda stuff,” Chie rubs her head. “But we need to figure this out.”

“I know we can get in there, but we need Iza’s help to get through the fog,” Shouko looks at the other girl. “We have your word?”

“You do,” Iza nods. “Shall we? There is no time like the present.”

* * *

Shouko raises an eyebrow as Iza takes a deep breath, the fog swirling around her and dispersing over the studio backlot. It pushes back to the far corners and Iza sniffs deeply.

“Really? Smelling?” Yosuke crosses his arms before pulling something from behind his back. “Shouko, take this. In case something happens.” It’s a golf putter, and Chie splutters.

“What, nothing for me?” She holds her fist in front of his face.

“I know how hard you kick,” he rolls his eyes.

“Fair,” Chie nods and stretches. 

“Ah, yes...a new area has opened,” Iza opens her eyes. “Follow me, but stay close...with the fog, the Shadows are...restless.”

“What are those?” Shouko takes the golf club and grips it firmly. “Are those the locals?”

“In a sense,” Iza shrugs and sets a quick pace. “This realm could be considered a...reflection of the outside world. The Shadows are manifestations of negative emotions - hatred, fear, anger. The fog agitates them. We’re here.” She stops as the fog clears for a moment and it’s the shopping district.

“What the hell? This is the town!” Yosuke looks widely around, the fog eddying and twisting in the dark alleys. Whispers swirl from the corners. 

“Each person who comes here manifests a new area,” Iza nods. “Just as Ms. Yamano presumably formed the apartment, I suspect Saki Konishi formed this center.”

“Don’t talk about her so...so weakly! She was...she was…” Yosuke trails off, a sob wracking his body. “She was important to me, and now she’s dead.”

“We know, Yosuke,” Chie smiles at him. 

“Did she have any particular attachment to one place here? I cannot claim to have known her well,” Iza turns to Yosuke and he slumps a bit more. 

“The...the Konishi Liquor Store. That was her family’s place.” He points to one somewhat-decrepit storefront, and a black-and-red portal twists in the front door. The whispers rise in volume and pitch.

“Ah, I see we’ve attracted some guests,” Iza sweeps her arm wide and puddles of ink gather towards them. They manifest into giant colorful orbs with mouths and tongues. 

“Iza, what are these things? Are these the Shadows you were talking about?” Chie backs up a bit, slowly spreading her stance.

“Quite surely. They leave me well enough alone, but I’m no combatant,” Iza steps back a bit, eyes darting back and forth. “But I don’t think they treat outsiders well.”

“AGH!” Yosuke shrieks as a Shadow licks him. “Gross gross gross!”

Shouko readjusts her grip on the club. What can she do? 

Her mind shatters with pain.

_I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one who will open the door._

That voice from before…!

Iza looks at her with wide eyes and amusement. 

_The time has come. Open thy eyes and call forth what is within._

A card settles over her free hand. The Shadows wait patiently in place. “Per...so...na…” She shatters the card with her hand. “Come...IZANAGI!” Her power rises behind her and lightning crackles over his body. Shouko points her free hand at one of the Shadows and Izanagi spears it with his lance. 

“Everyone, get back!” Iza pushes Chie and Yosuke behind her and Shouko. “Listen! Battles make sense! Shadows have weaknesses and strengths!”

“Do you know any of ‘em?” Chie tries to get in the action, but Iza holds her back.

“Not off the top of my head! Try them out! And stay back! Unless you have that power, you’re worse than useless!” Iza shouts, more energized than Shouko’s ever seen or heard. 

One of the Shadows licks Shouko and Yosuke was right, it’s disgusting. She growls and smacks it with her golf club and it wheezes back.

“Izanagi, zio!” Shouko yells as her Persona spreads his arms wide, a lightning bolt crashing into one of the Shadows. She doesn’t notice Iza flinching back from the electricity. Shouko’s blood rushes with excitement and she grins widely. One of the Shadows goes to lick her but she dodges nimbly.

“Well done!” Iza cheers. “Keep up the offensive!”

“I plan to,” Shouko growls, and Izanagi chuckles wryly. She holds the golf club by her waist in an iaijutsu stance and waits a moment.

“Oh is she - oh she is!” Yosuke grins as Shouko yells and slashes in one quick moment, the Shadow dissolving into dust and ash. She calls forth Izanagi and he impales a Shadow on his blade and it fades to nothing. The remaining Shadows decide that’s enough and scurry off into the mists. 

“What was that?” Chie runs up to Shouko and shakes her shoulder. 

“Persona,” Shouko gasps, the energy leaking out of her. “My...my true self.”

“That was awesome, Shouko!” Yosuke cheers. 

“Well done,” Iza nods. “Now I do believe we should head inside.” She points at the portal and Shouko swallows thickly.

* * *

She’s never been in the Konishi Liquor Store before, but it reminds Shouko of all the little corner stores back home. It’s dark and dingy and the walls are lined with alcohol, unadorned. But the worst parts of the whispers.

 _‘I can’t believe my useless daughter’s working for my enemy!’_ A harsh man’s voice calls out.

“That must have been Saki’s dad,” Yosuke notes. “He’s echoing a lot of what other locals are saying, that Junes is the enemy.”

“Is that what you think?” Iza hums. 

“I don’t know what to think,” Yosuke hangs his head. “All I know is, Saki’s dead.”

The man’s voice drones on and on, calling Junes awful and lamenting his daughter’s traitorous dealings.

“Do...do you think Saki heard these?” Chie asks softly.

“I’d say so,” Shouko nods. “Come on.” She heads deeper into the store until they run into a dead-end. The voices rise abruptly, and then go silent. Then, Saki speaks.

_‘If I could say one thing to Yosuke…’_

“Yeah?” Yosuke asks the still air.

_‘It would be that he pisses me off.’_

Yosuke gapes.

_‘Always trying to act friendly while I’m forced to work with him...ugh, he’s the worst!’_

“No...no, that’s not possible,” Yosuke almost sobs. “She was always so nice!”

“These are her true thoughts,” Iza traces a hand through the air. “That is what the Shadows do - they tell you the ugly truth.”

“I - I can’t believe it! I won’t!” Yosuke shouts until a darkness manifests in a corner. It emerges - another Yosuke?

“What, another one? I can barely deal with one!” Chie tries to joke but it falls a bit flat.

 **“Oh, that Saki…** ” the other Yosuke chuckles. **“Nothing but a bitch in the end.”**

“You take that back!” Yosuke shouts.

“Is...is that his Shadow?” Shouko asks Iza quietly. She nods in response. 

**“But what do you care? You don’t give a shit about anything in this town!”** Shadow Yosuke laughs. **“You hate school, you hate the people there, you hate your job, you hate your family, you just don’t care! And lo and behold this new girl shows up that you can impress and this is what you do!”**

“You shut up! That isn’t true!” Yosuke shouts. 

**“Oh, but it is. A whole new world? Sounds like a great time! Anything to get out of the Inaba shithole!”** Shadow Yosuke spreads his arms wide. 

“Don’t listen to him, Yosuke!” Chie shouts. “He’s lying!”

“No, he isn’t,” Iza cuts in. “Shadows don’t lie.”

“You don’t know fucking anything about me!” Yosuke stomps his foot. “I’m doing this for Saki!”

 **“Puh-lease,”** Shadow Yosuke huffs. **“A fine excuse to head in here! She meant nothing to you!”**

“You’re wrong! You’re - you’re - “ Yosuke stammers. Shouko feels the tension shift.

“No, don’t say it!” Shouko and Iza shout at the same time as the wind picks up.

“YOU’RE NOT ME!” Yosuke pants heavily. Shadow Yosuke lets loose a small laugh. Then it picks up, growing louder and louder.

 **“YES! FINALLY! Now I can finally be my own being!”** Shadow Yosuke collapses into a goop and emerges as a massive four-legged creature, a body bursting from the top. Yosuke freezes in shock as Chie steps up next to Shouko.

“How do we do this?” Chie cracks her knuckles, but Shouko pushes an arm in front of her.

“We’re not doing anything. Chie, keep an eye on Yosuke,” Shouko hefts her putter in front of her. “Weren’t you listening to Iza?”

“I know, but - “ Chie stops as Shouko stares her in the eyes, and she nods. “Alright. Fine.”

 **“I am a Shadow, the true self! I’ll crush everything that bores me, starting with you!”** Shadow Yosuke howls, and the wind whips around him. Shouko steps forward and crushes her card, Izanagi manifesting behind her. He throws a barrage of lightning bolts and the Shadow hisses in pain. 

“That’s it! Electricity must be his weakness!” Iza shouts. “Just be careful, Shouko!”

 **“You’re really pissing me off! Get the hell out of my sight!”** Shadow Yosuke pushes himself off the ground and a blast of wind swamps over Shouko. She cries out in pain and collapses onto her back, the putter tumbling away from her.

“I don’t think I need to tell you to watch out for wind,” Iza chides. “Now get back up and stop that Shadow!”

“Easier said than done,” Shouko grits and pushes herself back up. She charges and swings her golf club forcefully but it almost bounces off the Shadow’s bulky arms. “Iza, what do I do?”

“Keep using lightning!” Iza shouts back, dodging an errant gust of wind. “And don’t forget to guard! If you block and get hit by your weakness, you won’t fall down!”

“Any other common sense instructions?” Chie grumbles as Yosuke rubs his head.

“Just keep hitting it!” Iza shoots back. Shouko raises the golf club defensively as Shadow Yosuke gathers power and slams his fists down. The flooring cracks around her and Izanagi growls in pain. 

**“You’re such a freaking eyesore! Get the hell out of my sight!”** Shadow Yosuke crows and the wind slams into her. With her guard raised it doesn’t hurt as much, but it still leaves a sting. 

“See if you can increase your defense with your Persona!” Iza suggests. Shouko grins and Izanagi spreads his arms wide, boosting her defenses. “There are many abilities for you to use!”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Yosuke mutters. “Pain in the ass...hell, that’s me, right?”

“Yeah, you as a real jerk!” Chie shoots back. “Wait. If you two are the same…” She raises a leg.

“Oho?” Iza turns back with a grin. Shouko yells loudly and punches Shadow Yosuke in the face at the same time Chie kicks Yosuke in the gut. The two double over, pained.

“You’re such an idiot!” Chie scolds. “You should have been honest about everything and we wouldn’t have to do this!”

“Shut up!” Yosuke rubs his stomach. “You don’t know anything! None of you do!”

“We don’t?” Chie, Shouko and Iza say at the same time. Shadow Yosuke freezes.

“I just moved here, like you,” Shouko says softly. “And you heard Iza. Your Shadow is telling the truth. Maybe...maybe if you acknowledge it, it’ll stop.”

“It’s alright, Yosuke,” Iza nods. “I don’t know you that well, but you seem like a kind person. And even if you’re apathetic...why wouldn’t you be? No one to call a friend, stuck in a lonely town...I understand.”

“Yeah! Besides, we’re friends. Right?” Chie scratches her cheek.

“Not after you kicked me in the gut!” Yosuke shouts. “Fine. Fine. I guess...you’re not completely wrong. I am pretty bored in this town. And I did come here for excitement. But Saki didn’t mean nothing to me. But I understand. After all, you’re me...right?”

Shadow Yosuke grins and fades away in a burst of light, forming into a tall ninja. 

“My Persona...Jiraiya,” Yosuke holds his hands up as the ninja fades away, leaving a card that soon vanishes. “Man, but why’d you guys have to see that?”

“Better us than no one,” Iza looks around the arena. “But I think I can guess what happened. Saki Konishi probably faced her Shadow here, and when she denied it, it killed her. Shadows are repressed emotions, the secrets in your heart - not things anyone wants to confront.”

“And you said Saki made this area?” Yosuke stands a bit straighter, a new resolve in his eyes. “Then I’m guessing Mayumi Yamano made the apartment complex. She and Saki...they both died to their Shadows. I’m guessing when the fog lifts the Shadows go berserk, right?”

Iza nods, “that sounds about right. What will you do now?”

“Pardon?” Shouko rests on her golf club. 

“You know that people die when thrown in here,” Iza gestures around. “Will you help stop these murders?”

Shouko’s mind goes back to what the long-nosed man said. “Sure. We’ll help you. We have the ability to do so, so…”

“Well, don’t forget about me!” Chie huffs. “I’m in this just as much as you guys are! And if you say I’m defenseless, I know kung fu!”

“My stomach can attest to that,” Yosuke mutters, but shares a small grin with Shouko. “Also, Shouko...I never saw you as someone to impress. I just...wanted a friend.”

“It’s alright, Yosuke,” Shouko smiles. “I’m exhausted.”

“Did you have to kick me so hard?” Yosuke huffs as they leave the liquor store. “And you didn’t hold back either, Shouko!”

“He was going to kill us! I had no choice,” Shouko rolls her eyes. Iza giggles, and it’s a soft sound. 

* * *

Reality switches back on as they all crawl out of the TV. “So, what’s the plan?” Yosuke stretches his arms back and forth.

“Go home and sleep? I dunno,” Chie shakes her head.

“Ditto,” Shouko sighs. “Let’s - let’s meet up tomorrow. Keep an eye on the Midnight Channel, since that seems to be our clue.”

“Understood. Thanks, Shouko. Again.” Yosuke rubs the back of his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, he and Chie head off, leaving Shouko and Iza alone in Junes.

“Well, Iza?” Shouko discretely lays the battered putter against a TV. “What is your name? Your full name?”

“I am Iza Naruka. A pleasure to meet you properly,” Iza stretches out her hands and they shake them. Shouko feels a tingle of electricity, and Iza’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Sorry. Lingering shocks. I am Shouko Seta. The pleasure is mine.”

“Good. But you’ll hold to your promise to help me? There is much in that world to uncover. My past, how people die...I am holding you to that bargain.” Iza links her hands behind her back and smiles peacefully. 

“You have my word,” Shouko bows. “Shall I escort you home?”

“We live in opposite directions, but you have my thanks,” Iza chuckles.

“And how do you know that?”

“I have my ways,” a playful smile crosses Iza’s lips. “I shall see you tomorrow, Shouko.” With that, she waltzes away, and Shouko smiles beside herself.

* * *

Sunset slowly drips down over the floodplain as Shouko walks down the road. It’s been a very long day, but she spots a familiar figure under the gazebo, in a different outfit. “Yukiko?” 

“Oh! Shouko! I didn’t see you there,” Yukiko turns around, smoothing out her kimono. “Come, sit down.”

“Thank you,” Shouko bows slightly as she sits next to Yukiko. “You look nice.”

“Ah, thank you,” Yukiko blushes a bit. “I’m helping my parents at the inn and running some deliveries. It’s been so hectic lately.”

“Why?”

“Well...Mayumi Yamano stayed at the inn before she...passed. So there are a lot of news reporters and investigators trying to find out if one of us is the suspect,” Yukiko says lightly. “An all-hands-on-deck situation, if you will.”

“Sounds like a lot. Are you doing alright?” Shouko looks her in the eye.

“I’m fine, myself. Just, my parents’ stress washes off onto me, and the stress from school, and the inn...it’s quite a lot.” Yukiko adjusts her cuffs. 

“Well, make sure to rely on your friends and people you know. Besides, I heard you’re top of the class - what do you have to be worried about?”

“Flatterer.”

“That’s me,” Shouko adjusts her knees, criss-crossing them. 

“Where were you this afternoon? I saw you, Chie and Yosuke hurry off after school with Iza.”

“It’s...complicated,” Shouko swallows. “I…”

“It had to do with Saki, didn’t it? I’m not that unobservant,” Yukiko smiles sadly. “Though I wish I could help. Sometimes I just feel so useless. But I need to get going.” She stands up abruptly.

“Alright. Would you like any company?” Shouko stands up next to Yukiko.

“I’ll be fine. But thank you. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” With that, Yukiko heads down the road, soon disappearing over the horizon.

Later, Shouko isn’t surprised to see Yukiko on the news.

Nor is she surprised that night when the Midnight Channel has a hazy image of a girl in a kimono.

* * *

“Welcome, to the Velvet Room.”

Shouko groans and shakes her head. “Oh, I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” the woman in blue smiles. “Congratulations on awakening your power - the power of Persona. You can call me Margaret.”

“And I am Igor. A pleasure,” the long-nosed man introduces himself next. “You have taken the first step. You have the Wild Card - that of zero. It represents infinite possibilities. Each bond you make with another will draw upon that power.”

“So you’re saying my friends are my power,” Shouko narrows her eyes.

“That is not totally incorrect,” Margaret chuckles. “Do not form superficial bonds, but meaningful relationships.”

“Okay...so how does that work?” Shouko crosses her arms under her chest.

“That is for another time. Dawn swiftly approaches, dear guest,” Igor smiles. “But you will now be able to enter here whenever you wish...look for the blue door with the lock.”

Shouko looks down at her hand and she’s holding a key. “Huh. Alright. Thank you.”

The limousine fades away and Shouko wakes up to another day in Inaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! i'll prob be sticking with one update a week but it'll be one big chapter. I'm also outlining these one chapter at a time, so all i know of next chapter (since i haven't outlined it yet) is that it's gonna be the Castle. Big shoutout to Emma, Marisa, and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/jsPEZU) for reading this and supporting me. Also maybe in a bit I might do a voice channel Q and A in my Discord, so stay tuned. I'm probably going to loosely follow canon until probably the Kanji dungeon, where there will be some decent changes. I hope you're enjoying Iza and the Team and all that. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and stay safe!


	3. The Princess and her (Other) Prince(ss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouko reads a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm late take 20 pages of words

Shouko wakes up to Izanagi gently prodding her stomach with his lance. She glares at him and he makes no noise, but she can tell he’s amused. She doesn’t know why the creator god of Japan finds annoying a high school amusing, but whatever. She sits up with a grunt, scratching her head idly. So much to do, so little time to do it. She feels exhausted, to be quite honest, but Izanagi pushes her up. He’s almost insistent, like a cat, and she knows he can read her thoughts, and pretends to push a cup over on her desk. 

“Really?” Shouko crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. 

_ I’ve been stuck in your head for who-knows-how-long, _ Izanagi huffs. 

“Actually, if you’re me, why are you a guy?” Shouko changes quickly, and she’s pleased that he turns around.

_ It’s a metaphor. You will make a great destiny, like I did. That is the reason. _

“Oh, neat,” Shouko runs a comb through her hair. “Are you going to bother me at school like you are doing now?”

_ Your reactions make it so interesting… _

“Yeah, and if you bother me during a question or an exam I’ll do something most untoward - “

“Big sis, who’re you talking to?” Nanako chooses that moment to stick her head into Shouko’s room, and Izanagi vanishes.

“Uh, a friend,” Shouko tries to simplify. “Are you ready to go? My apologies that I slept in, I was quite tired last night.”

“It’s okay!” Nanako smiles. “Daddy already left. You don’t mind walking me to school again, do you? I mean, if you do, then…”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Shouko smiles and settles her collar. “Shall we get going? If you’ll give me a few moments to wash up, I should be ready to go.”

“Okay, don’t take too long!” Nanako tromps downstairs, each step creaking in the old house. 

“She can’t see you, right?” Shouko asks quietly.

_ Only those with the ability can see the True Self. _

“Not helpful.”

_ I gave you an answer, did I not? _ Izanagi rumbles as a chuckle, and Shouko wants to roll her eyes out of her head. But she’s a respectable young lady, so she doesn’t.

* * *

“Morning, Shouko!” Chie waves happily as Shouko bids Nanako off to her own friends. “How ya’ doin’?”

“I’m alright, thank you, if a bit tired,” Shouko nods back. “Good morning to you two as well.”

“Yo,” Yosuke says tiredly. “Damn, I got like no sleep last night. Is your Persona-thingy as talkative as mine was?”

“Yes,” Shouko replies brusquely. 

“Hm...not unexpected,” Iza hums lightly. “But good morning, Shouko.”

“We were waiting for you so we could all walk in together,” Chie smiles. “Well, I was waiting for Yukiko, but…”

“She’s not here yet?” Shouko gestures forward and they resume their march.

“No, not yet. I’m worried. That was also her on the Midnight Channel last night anyway. I’d recognize that kimono anywhere!”

“You see Yukiko in that attire often?” Iza leans around Shouko with a raised eyebrow, pointed in Chie’s direction.

“Well - I - “ Chie stammers a bit. “Come on, Yosuke, back me up!”

“No way, dude. You dug this hole yourself, I’m not jumping in there with you with a shovel,” Yosuke smiles wryly. “Anyway, we should wait and see if Yukiko shows up. If not we can always give her a call during lunch?”

“We’ll need to get away from King Moron though...how about we meet on the roof then?” Chie brightens.

“A fine idea,” Iza agrees. “Not many go up there anyway.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a school delinquent and sneak onto a rooftop,” Shouko almost sighs. 

“You never did that back in the big city? Damn, what did you do?” Yosuke chuckles. Shouko almost freezes in place, but Iza’s light touch on her elbow breaks the ice. 

“I...I didn’t do much,” Shouko scratches her cheek. “I studied. Hung out at the library a lot.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Yosuke smiles tightly. “Anyway, Iza, did you see anything...in there?”

“No, nothing,” Iza shakes her head. “Still the usual places. Let’s handle one thing at a time, shall we?”

“Yeah, easy for you to say,” Chie grunts. “You’re not with King Moron!”

Iza chuckles. “No, Queen Tut isn’t that bad.”

“Is she the weirdest one here? I mean, Mr. Hosoi’s puppet is also weird, but…” Shouko trails off, unsure. 

“As the fellow new kid, do not ask,” Yosuke whispers. “The answers you find are not worth it.”

“No comment,” Chie nods.

“It’s a school of many gods,” Iza grins. “What we mortals may see as odd might be commonplace to them.”

“I really hope you’re not saying that the weirdos at school are gods,” Yosuke’s eyes dart frantically. “God King Moron...the horrors abound.”

* * *

Lunch rolls around, and Yukiko still remains absent. Shouko treads to the roof, and it’s very nice outside. The wind blows over the floodplain and she can understand why people fall in love with the countryside. 

“Hey, Shouko! Over here!” Chie waves from one of the pipes and Shouko sits down next to her. “Not a bad day, right? Perfect for some training!”

“Training?”

“Yeah!” Chie pumps her fists and pulls out her lunch. “My martial arts training, all that. You know, to protect Yukiko! And, other people, I guess. I dunno.”

“You don’t need to know right now,” Shouko doesn’t want to play therapist right now, barely a week into her stay. “We’re still in high school.”

“You’re right! And that just makes me more hungry!” Chie digs in voraciously. Shouko eats a bit more daintily. “Woah, that looks great! Did you make that yourself?”

“I did,” Shouko lets a little pride spread into her voice. 

“I’m jealous,” Chie pouts. “Yukiko’s also a great cook, and it’s a really feminine thing to be good at which I’m not...do you think I’m girly enough?”

“I think societal notions of gender roles and expectations are dumb and you shouldn’t worry about that,” Shouko says without thinking, and Izanagi chuckles. It’s silent for a bit until Yosuke and Iza arrive.

“Yo! Man, I thought Mr. Kondo would never shut up! But thanks for saving my bacon, Shouko,” Yosuke throws himself down with a sigh. 

“I see you three had another eventful morning in 2-2,” Iza smiles and unpacks her own bento. It smells delicious. 

“Great,” Chie grumbles. “Shouko, Iza, Yukiko...I’m like the only girl who can’t cook.”

“We’ve all practiced much to get where we are,” Iza smiles and Shouko nods in response. “Like any talent or ability, it takes hard work. Just like your martial arts, correct?”

“Haha, yeah, you’re right!” Chie brightens. “A-anyway, I’m gonna call Yukiko.”

“What happens if she’s gone?” Yosuke whispers as Chie dials quickly. 

“Then back in we go, I guess,” Shouko shrugs.

“Oh - hi, Ms. Amagi. I was just wondering if Yukiko was okay - oh, that’s great! My bad, I’ll get her the notes she missed today. Thanks. Bye!” Chie closes her phone with a happy sigh. “She’s safe.”

“Thank god,” Yosuke wipes his forehead. 

“Yeah, she’s just still helping out at the inn,” Chie nods. “She’s safe!”

“Well, that’s good,” Shouko agrees. “I’d still say we should be wary. If she appeared last night on the Midnight Channel…”

“She might still be in danger? I might be an expert on that topic, but my knowledge is still lacking,” Iza takes a quick bite. “I’ll keep an eye out on the other world and let you know if anything happens.”

“Sounds like a good plan. We should all watch the Channel tonight anyway,” Yosuke nods. “Just...gotta get through school first.”

* * *

Shouko flips through a new book as the clock ticks on. Izanagi’s been quiet, so that’s nice. Nanako and Dojima should be asleep. Then, midnight strikes. The TV flickers and Shouko puts her book down. The picture clears.

**“Hello, everyone!”** A distorted voice calls from off-frame, where a fancy Western castle sits. There’s a mysterious swirling portal at the entrance.  **“Princess Yukiko here!”**

Yukiko flounces into frame clad in an extravagant pink dress and vibrant yellow eyes. Oh no. 

**“Welcome to Princess Yukiko’s Search for Prince Charming!”** Yukiko spreads her arms wide and the kanji borders the frame.  **“I’m on the hunt for a stud to score with who will take me away!”**

Shouko blinks quickly. 

**“I’m all dressed and ready to go, so I hope you lovely viewers will join me! Off I go!”** She turns around and the camera pans up to the castle’s spires, the kanji forming over the middle of the frame, proclaiming the show’s name again. The screen shuts off. 

Shouko’s phone rings and she picks it up. “Hey, Yosuke.”

“Damn, what the hell was that?” Yosuke almost shouts.

“Calm down,” she responds. “She must have been thrown in. I’ll ask Iza about it in a bit.”

“Good. Man, what was that about scoring a stud or something?”

“Yosuke.”

“Sorry, hanging up now. See you tomorrow!”

Shouko dials Iza, but she’s unresponsive. Nothing to do but go to sleep.

* * *

“Well, what’s the plan?” Chie flops down onto the table in the Junes food court as Shouko rubs her back. “Is that kinda confirming Yukiko’s in the TV?”

“I’d say so, yes,” Iza smiles wanly. “I felt the presence of another location, but time will tell.”

“Well, I think we’ll be prepared,” Yosuke grins and pulls something out of his bag and unfolds a collapsable naginata. “With this!”

“Yosuke,” Shouko glares at him. “We’re in a public food court.”

“Oh, shit!” Yosuke curses and looks around wildly. Iza rolls her eyes fondly as Chie pulls herself up.

“Yeah, you idiot! What’re you thinking? What if a cop shows up?” Chie scolds.

“Did someone mention the cops?” Adachi swings by with a smile. “Careful with that thing, kid. Might get in trouble.”

“Th-thanks, officer,” Yosuke swallows thickly and puts it back in his bag. “Hey, do you know anything about Yukiko Amagi?”

“Yukiko Amagi? Well, I shouldn’t tell you, but…” Adachi smiles. “She’s been missing since last night. Her mother fainted when she found out, and we are fingering Yukiko as a suspect. Oh boy, almost gave too much away! Just stay out of this, kids, and let the police handle this.” With that he trails off, whistling to himself.

“There’s no way Yukiko’s the killer!” Chie protests. “She’s...she’s too kind and good!”

“But it’s official,” Shouko shrugs. “If anyone’s in the TV it’s Yukiko. We all saw her special last night, right?”

“Yeah,” Yosuke’s voice rises in pitch a bit, nervous. “No comment.”

“I just...I feel she’s hiding stuff from us,” Chie huffs.

“Everyone has things they hide,” Iza says wisely. “But we need a plan. Some provisions would not go remiss.”

“I think I have an idea for where to get some actual weapons,” Chie smirks.

* * *

Shouko trails a hand over the various weapons in Daidara’s workshop and thankfully the old man doesn’t comment on them. “What do you think, Shouko?” She turns to see Yosuke try to dual-wield a pair of kunai and he looks a little cool before he flubs a maneuver and drops one of them.

“You’re buying that,” Daidara says around his cigarette and Yosuke flushes bright red. Chie makes some action noises as she practices her kicks with some greaves on, and Shouko has to admit she knows what she’s about.

“Anything for you?” Shouko turns to Iza, but she shakes her head.

“I’m no fighter. I can sense the beings there, but I lack any fighting acumen. I will leave that to you.”

“No pressure,” Shouko mutters, and Izanagi laughs. She feels drawn to a naginata, but...they’re very long and bulky. But the katanas…

She draws one and holds it up to the light.

“That looks nice,” Iza smiles.

“A woman of culture, I see,” Daidara smirks. “I thought you’d go for the naginata like the warrior priestesses, but the katana is a classic. I’ll even throw in some instructional techniques so you don’t swing it like a baseball bat.”

“Thank you, sir,” Shouko bows.

“Ah, it’s quite alright. But what do kids like you need these for? I’m not complaining, I’ll take your cash, but…” Daidara trails off with a knowing smirk.

“Well…” Chie scratches her cheek. “Uh…”

“It’s alright, kids, I’m messing with y’all,” Daidara laughs like a bellows, and he catches his cigarette. “I’ll get you rung up and you can be on your way.”

Eventually they leave the shop and emerge onto the main street. But something draws Shouko’s eye, while she carries everyone’s weapons in a nondescript bag. A blue door…?

Her hand is holding a key.

“One second, guys,” Shouko nods to the rest.

“Is that...huh,” Iza shakes her head. Did she see something?

Shouko steps into the Velvet Room, and she’s back in the limo.

“Welcome back, dear guest,” Igor chuckles. “We have been waiting.”

“Yeah, good to be back. Are my friends still watching?” Shouko jerks a thumb behind her.

“No, time does not pass there,” Margaret smiles. “But welcome. What can we do for you?”

* * *

Everyone has a much more coordinated landing in the TV World this time, landing on their feet. Shouko’s still a little confused on Persona fusion and all that, but she shakes it from her mind. 

“Iza, can you tell if Yukiko’s here?” Chie looks up at Iza as they all grab their gear. 

“Hm...let me see,” Iza takes a deep breath and the fog swirls around them. Then it parts violently in a random direction. “There. Down that road, we should find Yukiko Amagi.”

“That’s a relief,” Yosuke sighs. “But no TV crew or anything.”

“Huh?” Chie raises an eyebrow.

“Well, someone was filming her last night, right? So it would make sense for there to be a set-up or something.” Yosuke fiddles with his kunai. 

“Ah, I see,” Iza chuckles. “No, no camera crew or anything. That’s part of the Shadow’s magic.”

“Ugh, enough yapping! Let’s go!” Chie goes to charge down the pathway, but Shouko grabs her shoulder. “Hey, what’s the hold up?”

“This is dangerous, Chie!” Shouko’s voice rises without her permission. She drops her shoulder. “And you don’t have Persona like me or Yosuke. I...don’t want you to get hurt by charging ahead. None of us know what’s in there.”

“Oh! I...I’m sorry. I just...Yukiko…” Chie stares forlornly down the pathway. 

“Perhaps some things to discuss with her once it’s all said and done?” Iza suggests and starts down the pathway. The castle rises from the fog, identical to the one from the Channel last night, and that familiar portal twists in the main gate.

“Well, here we are,” Shouko braces her katana on her shoulder. “Iza, can you tell where Yukiko is?”

“I don’t need any power to know where she’ll be,” Iza points to the tallest peak. “She’s a princess; of course she’ll be in the tallest tower. The dragon...may or may not be there.”

“A dragon?” Yosuke swallows thickly.

“A metaphor,” Iza’s hand drops. “The Shadows take on myriad forms, taken from our subconscious and thus from culture. We shall see.”

“Not exactly encouraging, but let’s go!” Chie bounces from one foot to another. “But actually...Shouko, can you take the lead?”

“Me?” Shouko rubs her cheek.

“Yeah. You knew what you were doing last time,” Yosuke grins. 

“I was just going by the seat of my pants,” Shouko shakes her head. “I - I see. Very well. Let’s...let’s go, then.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Iza stares at the castle almost longingly.

“Nah, I’ll do it. In we go.” Shouko brushes off her skirt and heads into the castle. The fog is heavy, and Iza’s dispersal is clearly taxing. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll let you know when I need a rest,” Iza takes a deep breath. “But we should be good for a few floors.”

“Can you tell how many there are?” Chie looks around warily.

“No,” Iza shakes her head. “But I’ll be able to tell when we get close.”

“Alright, but don’t push yourself too hard. And, uh, we can always carry you or something?” Yosuke shrugs nonchalantly before summoning Jiraiya. “That’s much better. He’s been itching for some action!”

“Onwards we go,” Shouko heads deeper and the hallways twist and turn. “Not what I was expecting for a castle.”

“I mean, it’s not like we’ve watched any Western fantasy movies lately,” Chie notes. “But a castle...wonder why.”

**“Oh, have my princes come to rescue me? How wonderful!”** Shadow Yukiko’s voice echoes down the hallways.

“YUKIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?” Chie cups her hands over her mouth and shouts. “WE’RE COMING!”

“Wait, princes? Plural?” Yosuke scratches his neck. “I don’t get it.”

**“Hmhmhm...well, Chie’s always been a prince to me. My Prince Charming…”**

Shouko raises an eyebrow at Chie, but she just flushes. 

“We gotta go find her!” Chie shouts and almost charges off. “Sorry, I’m just...worried. Yeah.”

“It’s alright,” Shouko smiles. 

**“I await at the top of the castle, my princes! Best of luck! And maybe the victor will be the one to take me away from this wretched place, from all my responsibilities…”** Shadow Yukiko trails off. 

“I think the stairs are this way,” Iza leans over Shouko’s shoulders and points down a hallway. 

“What do you think Yukiko meant by that?” Yosuke spins a kunai on his finger. “I mean, I also get running away from shit…”

“Yukiko...her parents want her to take over the inn when she’s older,” Chie says like she’s sharing a dark secret. “She’s always said she’s been fine with it, but I guess not.”

“Questions for her Shadow,” Shouko clicks her tongue. 

“Careful now...Shadows ahead,” Iza points to another blob. “Hit it and you’ll get a preemptive strike!”

“Ooh, let me!” Chie raises her hand, but Shouko’s gaze calms her. “Right, right. I just…”

“You’re not worthless or useless, Chie,” Shouko smiles. “Any true martial artist knows when they need to strike.”

“Yeah! So kick its butt extra hard!” Chie cheers and Iza rolls her eyes. Shouko steps up carefully to the blob and readies her katana.

“Ready on your order, Partner!” Yosuke grins.

“Partner?” Iza chuckles and Yosuke goes red. 

“I mean - “

“Hyah!” Shouko follows Daidara’s instructions and does a fierce overhead chop, almost rending the Shadow in twain. It wobbles and splits into three enemies - two of the weird mouth-balls and a flying fish.

“The Hableries are still weak to electricity! The fish...I’m not sure!” Iza calls.

“They have names?” Yosuke shouts back. 

“Obviously? All things have names, stupid!” Chie hefts her hands on her hips. “Hit ‘em hard for me, Yosuke!”

“Quit back-seat fighting!” Yosuke grunts and shakes his head. “Let’s see...come, Jiraiya!” A card drifts down and he twists to slash it, ending in a pose. His Persona summons a gust of wind and the fish collapses to the ground. 

“Nice going! Seems the Calm Pesce is weak to wind!” Iza smiles behind a hand.

“How do you know all these names?” Chie grunts. “Are you writing them down?”

“Do you have a better name for them?” Iza rolls her eyes. “You hit its weakness, so use more wind on the other one!”

“Easy! Let’s do it!” Yosuke evokes again and targets the other fish and it too falls to the floor. His next wind blast only does normal damage to the Hablerie and he grunts. “Your turn, Partner!”

“Come, Izanagi!” Shouko channels her power and Izanagi calls a powerful blast of lightning that sends it convulsing the ground.

“Nice going! Electricity spells have a chance to shock an opponent! But now’s your chance!” Iza points to the enemies lying on the ground.

“You ready, Yosuke?” Shouko grins and hefts her katana.

“You know it! Charge!” They stampede the Shadows and they collapse into dust. “Woah, what was that?”

“That’s an All-Out Attack,” Iza grins. “Only when all the enemies are knocked down can you do it. But nice going, you two.”

“Yeah that was awesome! You were like fwoosh! And zap!” Chie strikes a kicking pose.

“Dang, that was awesome! Nice going, Partner!” Yosuke goes to high five Shouko, but cards flash before her eyes. She chooses one and crushes it, and Izanagi fades away, to be replaced with Pixie.

“Oh, so that’s what it is…” Iza whispers to herself.

“Dude, what the hell happened to your big guy?” Yosuke pokes at her new Persona, but it huffs and blasts him with lightning. It misses narrowly and he shrieks with terror.

“I have a new one. I guess this is the Wild Card?” Shouko scratches her head and dismisses Pixie. “It seems I can get new ones and switch them.”

“Hm...even more reason for you to lead us,” Iza nods. “Who knows its full power...but if you can summon any number of beings, you have a tactical advantage.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Yosuke nods. “And I’ll let you be in charge of that All-Out Attack whatever. You’re the lady in charge.”

“You don’t feel bad about having a girl in charge?” Chie winks. “I mean, I’m also fine with it.”

“We’ve got better concerns than whether I care if a girl’s leading us. She kicks ass, who cares?” Yosuke shrugs. “But come on. Iza, you said the stairs are near us? Let’s keep going.”

* * *

**“Oh, Chie, my friend...the only one on my side…”** Shadow Yukiko bemoans as Shouko slows to a stop in the middle of a wide room, Chie almost bumping into her. Yosuke looks around for the source, but he can’t find a speaker or anything. Iza merely holds a finger in the air, as if asking for them to listen.

**“Everyone expects me to do what they ask, all of them but Chie. I need her, my Prince Charming…”** Shadow Yukiko sighs.

“Prince Charming?” Yosuke asks again. “What do you think she means?”

“Shush!” Chie nudges him.

**“Will you help me, Princes? Will you save me? Will you be like my Chie and rescue me from my imprisonment?”**

“Of course I will! Yukiko, hold on!” Chie shouts back, but the voice fades. The hair on the back of Shouko’s neck rises, and the fog twists behind them. “She...she needs me. I’m needed, right?”

**“Needed? A funny way of putting it!”** A voice twists, and - 

“Is - is that me?!” Chie backs up a bit, eyes wide.

**“That’s right. I’m you. The parts you keep locked away inside your heart. Like your feelings towards Yukiko,”** Shadow Chie jeers.  **“It’s nice to feel needed, right? But buried deep down...is hate.”**

“You’re lying!” Chie crackles. “There’s no way I hate her!”

**“Hate and love at once, really,”** Shadow Chie looks at her nails.  **“Always second fiddle to her. In looks, in smarts, in a future...she’s got it all. But you love it when she says she needs you. And you both fall into it - she becomes so desperate for your protection, and you so desperate to give it.”**

“That’s not true!” Chie snaps. “You’re lying!”

“No, don’t say it!” Yosuke grabs her arm. Shouko looks to Iza interfere, but she shakes her head. Is this something she needs to hear?

**“Go on, say it,”** Shadow Chie cackles loudly, hands on her hips.  **“Admit it! Love and hate!”**

“NO! You’re...you’re not me!” Chie finally drags out, and it’s silent. Shadow Chie’s laugh grows in strength and pitch, until she explodes with power. It’s a distressing sight, yellow latex, long hair and a throne of girls that look like Yukiko. 

**“Yes! Now I can finally be me! I am a Shadow, the true self!”** Yosuke and Shouko slide in front of the real Chie, weapons at the ready.  **“What do you guys think you’re doing? Trying to defend the ‘real’ me? Then you’re gonna pay the price!”**

“God, shut up!” Yosuke snaps, summoning Jiraiya. “You’re such a pain!”

“What...what the heck…” Chie stammers back until Iza grabs her shoulders.

“Calm down, Chie!” Iza almost shakes her, but relents before turning back to Yosuke and Shouko. “It might look scary, but it’s just like any other enemy! Try out various elements and see what works!”

“Gee, really helpful!” Yosuke grumbles. “Come on, Shouko! Let’s do this thing! Jiraiya!” His Persona spins in place and knocks the Shadow off its feet, collapsing in a heap of hair and limbs. 

“That’s it’s weakness!” Iza notes.

“Thanks, Iza!” Shouko braces her katana. “You ready, Yosuke?”

“Thought you’d never ask! Let’s do it!” They charge into an All-Out Attack, and when it clears Shadow Chie climbs back to her feet.

**“How lame! You’re so deadly serious and we’ve just begun!”** Shadow Chie laughs and ice spreads over the battlefield. Shouko raises an arm to brace over her eyes, and she feels the frost dig in. Yosuke grunts in pain as well, annoyed.  **“Take this!”** Shadow Chie spreads her arms wide and lightning crashes over them, sending Yosuke toppling to his ass.

“Shit!” Yosuke whines. Shadow Chie moves quickly, striking him and making him dizzy.

“Yosuke’s dizzy! He’ll need a bit to find his feet!” Iza shouts. “Do you have anything that can use wind?”

“Let me try this!” Shouko flips her card and crushes it. “Angel!”

“Ew, that’s not a great outfit for an angel,” Chie’s eyes dart quickly between Shouko’s new Persona and her Shadow self. “But show her - me - whatever - what’s what!”

“Garu!” Shouko points and the Persona casts a small windstorm, knocking Shadow Chie back. With the distraction Shouko runs over and pulls Yosuke up.

“Damnit, that hurt!” Yosuke shakes his head. “Lemme try something...Jiraiya!” He summons his Persona and he emits a small light, his wounds closing. “Nice, a healing spell!”

“Try lowering the enemy’s combat ability!” Iza points out. “Especially if she defends!”

**“It looks like you won’t learn the truth without a little pain! But first…”** Shadow Chie slams a fist into a palm and a shimmering green wall appears before her. Jiraiya’s next wind attack seems to do less damage, and Shadow Chie merely grunts with pain.

“What the…” Yosuke gulps. “Iza, what the hell’s going on?”

“It’s a Wall spell! It neutralizes her wind weakness for a bit, and she resists physical hits!” Iza replies. 

“Come, Izanagi!” Shouko summons her first Persona and he lowers Shadow Chie’s defense a bit.

“Lemme try! Jiraiya!” Yosuke spins and slashes his card apart, Jiraiya laying a green aura over him.

“That’s an agility buff! You should be more accurate and better at dodging!” Iza says. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Yosuke dodges nimbly around a flurry of blows, Shouko mirroring him on the other side. Jiraiya jumps back and throws a handful of ninja stars at Shadow Chie, and she groans with pain.

**“Why are you protecting her? She’s nothing but a grubby bitch!”** Shadow Chie whines, limbs flailing. She turns her gaze to Yosuke, and he freezes with fear.

“Yosuke, block!” Shouko shouts, and he crosses his arms over his chest before Shadow Chie slams into him, lightning trailing her. He shouts with pain, but stays standing.

“That hurt! Iza, does she still have that wind block?”

“It just went down! Get her!” Iza points dramatically, and Shouko grins.

“Come on, Yosuke!”

“Right behind you!”

“Angel!”

“Jiraiya!” The two channel their Personas and a massive gust of wind slams Shadow Chie into the far wall, the fog clearing as she passes. The wall tiles crack from the pressure, and when the shadows fade it reveals Shadow Chie in her human form.

“Well? Got any more lies to tell?” Chie storms over and raises a foot for a kick.

“Come on, Chie,” Yosuke shakes his head. “You heard my Shadow and yours. You know they’re not lying.”

“I…” Chie looks away. “It’s…”

“Take your time,” Iza tries to console her, but Chie shakes her off.

“We don’t! The longer we wait here, the more Yukiko’s in danger!”

“That’s the thing, Chie,” Shouko says softly. “You’re too attached to Yukiko. You need to care about yourself.”

“But...she’s the only one who saw me as worthwhile,” Chie sniffs, on the verge of tears. “No one else.”

“We think you’re worthwhile. You’re a good friend, Chie,” Yosuke nods. 

“Yeah. Where’s your self-confidence? If you don’t know, you need to build it yourself. Based on how you see yourself, not on how Yukiko needs you, or how you need her,” Shouko rests her katana’s tip on the floor.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right,” Chie looks up and wipes her tears, staring directly at her Shadow. “I do love her. And I hate her. It’s complicated. But what I do know is that we have to save her no matter what. And the first step is accepting you. Because you’re me, right?” Chie extends her hand and when Shadow Chie takes it she glows brightly and turns into a large figure in yellow, holding a naginata. 

“Tomoe...my Persona…” Chie gasps as her Persona dissolves into particles of light, forming into a card before it disappears into her heart. “Now I get it.”

“Well done, Chie,” Iza smiles. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Real tired,” Chie leans against the wall. “But...we need to keep going…”

“Actually, Yosuke, didn’t you say the rain and fog aren’t coming for a few more days? How about we come back tomorrow after a good night’s sleep?” Shouko suggests. “I know I could use some sleep after those fights.”

“Yeah, we’ve got time,” Yosuke agrees.

“Besides, I do not think Shadow Yukiko will try anything until she either has an audience,” Iza looks pointedly at Chie, “or when the time is right.”

“Oh. Good,” Chie sighs. “Hey, Shouko. I don’t mind following your orders. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Us...we need a name. How about the Investigation Team?” Yosuke grins. “We’re gonna solve this mystery. And we’re gonna need a leader. Right, Partner?”

“You sure?” Shouko looks back and forth between Chie and Yosuke. “But, I…”

“You’re in charge of the All-Out Attack already. We’ll follow your lead and we’ll go in when you want to. That sound fair?” Yosuke raises an eyebrow, as if challenging her. 

“Fine. Then as the leader of the Investigation Team...let’s go home,” Shouko smiles despite herself.

“Wait! We need like a team bonding thing!” Chie puts her hand out, palm-down. “Everyone in the middle!”

“Really?” Yosuke whines. “Do we have to?”

“Come on, Yosuke, live a little,” Iza chuckles and places her hand on top of Chie’s. “I’m in if you are.”

“Fine. Fine!” Yosuke throws his off hand up as he places his own on Iza’s. “Partner?”

“Alright,” Shouko places her hand on top. “Team on three. One, two, three - “

“Team!” They cheer, and the castle is silent for a moment, before they crack up with laughter. 

“Let’s go home, everyone,” Shouko rolls her neck back and forth. “I’m exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially this was also gonna have both the shadow yukiko fight and the aftermath of that/yukiko's intro to the team but i hit 20 pages/5500 words and went "no". anyway sorry about last week, words weren't working for this fic. I have 3.5 weeks until i go back to grad school full time with a field placement, so not as much writing will be done. Thanks to Emma, Marisa and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/6jAFhH) for support. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and subscribe to my account to get updates whenever I write things!


	4. Top of the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss fight, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh sorry for the delay. grad school started, got occupied with other projects. Take this!

**“So good for you to come back and rescue me!”** Shadow Yukiko gushes as they re-enter the Palace. Dungeon. Thing. Shouko’s not one hundred percent sure what to call it.  **“I was hoping for my princes to come and save me!”**

Iza stops in the middle of the hallway and frowns, Yosuke bumping into her. “Shit, sorry, Iza,” Yosuke mutters. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, just...princes? Aren’t most of us women?” Iza scrunches her face in disgust as Shouko takes a deep breath.

“I think that’s just heteronormativity at work,” Shouko rubs her neck. “If we think it through, and I’m sure Chie can back us up, Yukiko is looking for someone to help her. It’s just...reimagined like a fairy tale Prince Charming.”

“Ooooh,” Iza nods. “I see. So are we Princesses Charmings?”

“Don’t lump me in with you!” Yosuke gasps. “I’m a Prince Charming, I swear!”

“Not the point, Yosuke. Come on, we’ve gotta hurry!” Chie kicks open a stairway door and lopes up the stairs ahead of the rest, before they hear coughing. “Sorry...Iza, a little help?”

“I’m coming, Prince Charming!” Iza cackles and walks lightly to the staircase, the fog clearing in her wake. 

“I think she’s killing the joke, partner,” Yosuke whispers to Shouko, and she nods in agreement. This whole thing doesn’t make sense anyway.

* * *

“This is it? Yukiko’s right behind here?” Shouko taps the large double doors with her katana, wary. 

“That’s right,” Iza nods firmly. “She and her Shadow are right behind this door - “ Iza jumps back with a loud crash as Chie summons Tomoe to help her kick the door in. “That works.”

“YUKIKO! YUKIKO WHERE ARE YOU!” Chie shouts as she runs inside, and it’s thankfully free of any fog. “There you are!” Chie dashes over to Yukiko where she slumps against a dais, an identical one sitting on its throne.

“Which one’s the Shadow?” Yosuke steps in carefully, kunai at the ready.

“That one,” Iza points at the one on the throne, and that Yukiko opens her golden eyes. “It’s the eyes. That sinister yellow always points to the Shadow.”

“Chie!” Yukiko perks up and Chie slams into her, the two girls hugging. “I was so worried, and scared, and,” Yukiko dissolves into a few sobs as Chie pats her back awkwardly. Shadow Yukiko kicks her leg back and forth. 

**“Of course you needed Chie to save you. You’re not strong enough on your own,”** Shadow Yukiko leans on her elbow, a wicked smile on her face.  **“She won’t help you leave Inaba. No one will.”**

“What…?” Chie pulls Yukiko back from the dais a bit and looks the real Yukiko in the eyes. “What do you mean, leave?”

**“What, did she never tell you?”** Shadow Yukiko smirks broadly, lips twisting.  **“I want to leave. I don’t want to inherit the inn! It disgusts me!”**

“I thought Yukiko loved the inn,” Yosuke crosses his arms, kunai dangling from his fingers. “Something’s not lining up.”

**“Of course she wouldn’t tell anyone! It would ruin the image of a perfect life that she has! Masking all that helplessness...ah, it’s wonderful, isn’t it?”** Shadow Yukiko turns to the real Yukiko.  **“Finally letting someone know the truth. Especially your Prince Charming.”**

“Stop it! Chie isn’t some Prince Charming or whatever you call her!” Yukiko gathers her wits and stares back. “I don’t want to abandon the inn! You’re lying!”

“Oh, no,” Iza whispers. 

**“Oh, but it is. I keep telling you you want someone brave and dashing to whisk you away. Like Shouko, right? She’s new here and doesn’t know Yukiko Amagi’s mask. The one Chie’s seen since you were children,”** Shadow Yukiko giggles.  **“Or even Yosuke! Any of them will do.”**

“Yukiko, don’t!” Chie grabs Yukiko’s shoulders, but Yukiko’s worked up a full head of steam.

“No, you listen! Why are you doing this!?” Yukiko shouts.

**“Why? I’m telling the truth. I’m expressing your real thoughts. Because after all...you are me. And I’m you.”**

“NO! You’re...not…” Yukiko groans out.

“Get ready, Yosuke,” Shouko raises her katana.

“ME!” Yukiko shouts, and everything stops.

**“Haha...hah...HAHAHAHAH!”** Shadow Yukiko caws, and power envelops her. When it clears, Shadow Yukiko is a large bird with Yukiko’s head and hair, trapped in a cage. Fire spills from her wings, and Chie scuttles back, Yukiko in tow.

“What...is that…?” Yukiko gasps, hand over her heart. Somehow her kimono isn’t burned. 

“It’s you. Or...your repressed emotions, more like,” Iza stands by her side. “I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

“Thanks, Iza,” Shouko nods to her with a smile. “Yosuke, Chie. Let’s do this.”

“I’m right there with you!” Chie rubs her face and stands with determination. 

**“I am a Shadow, the true self...now, my Prince...let us dance and make merriment!”** Shadow Yukiko rattles the cage bars. 

“Watch out, Chie! I’m pretty sure she knows fire magic, and that’s your weakness!” Iza calls out. 

“I gotcha! Don’t worry, Yukiko! I’ll protect you!” Chie summons Tomoe with a flash of power. 

**“Ooooooooh...then I’ll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!”** Shadow Yukiko slams the cage door open with a flurry of flames. The attack rushes towards Chie, but Shouko shoves her out of the way with a grunt. It hurts, but she powers on through.

“Shouko!” Yosuke shouts. “You’ll pay for that!” Jiraiya throws blasts of wind through the bars, but it doesn’t seem to do much.

“Tomoe!” Chie yells and buffs herself up, a faint red light glowing around her Persona before she unleashes a fierce ice spell. Shadow Yukiko shrieks in pain and falls against the bars. 

“Nice going! It seems she has an ice weakness!” Iza points out. “Keep hitting that weak spot!”

“Got it! Up you get, Shouko!” Yosuke pulls up Shouko with a smile as she summons Izanagi. Her Persona lowers Shadow Yukiko’s defense as Yosuke tunes up his speed, bouncing lightly on his toes. 

**“Haha...not bad, but we’re just getting started!”** Shadow Yukiko pushes herself back up and throws open the cage, darting quickly at Chie. She cartwheels to the right, almost slamming into Yosuke.

“Hey, watch it!” Yosuke stumbles back, and with his speed boost he ends up on his ass. Iza laughs in the background.

“Come, Izanagi!” Shouko crushes her card and Izanagi slashes quickly at the Shadow, and it squawks in pain. He follows through with a thunderbolt and drives Shadow Yukiko back into her cage.

**“Such bothersome princes! But I’m not done with you yet!”** Shadow Yukiko spreads her wings wide through the birdcage and fireballs start descending from the sky. Shouko switches quickly to Senri and covers Chie. The Persona blocks the fire attack as Yosuke darts quickly back and forth to avoid the raining fire. Shadow Yukiko growls with displeasure and a brilliant white wall pops up in front of her.

“Hey, Iza! Is that another wall spell?” Shouko pushes herself back up. Even if Senri blocked fire attacks, each fireball impacted her back quite harshly.

“One that blocks ice attacks! You’re going to need to wait it out!” Iza shouts back.

“Oh, brother,” Yosuke whines as he casts a few healing spells. “She’s only dragging things out, huh?”

**“Oh, but we’re not done yet! Come, my Prince! Show me your strength!”** Shadow Yukiko pulls more power from the fog.

“She’s summoning reinforcements, be careful!” Iza yells.

“Got it! Be on guard!” Shouko raises her katana in front of her chest.

“So...what’s your role in this?” Yukiko asks quietly. “They’re all summoning something, but…”

“Let’s say I’m a guide, for now,” Iza smiles down for a bit. “Just stay calm and they’ll handle it.” Then, a small Shadow appears next to Shadow Yukiko and brandishes its sword.

“That’s a Charming Prince! Don’t even give him a chance to support Shadow Yukiko!” Iza stares firmly at the Prince, and it seems to balk under her pressure.

“Any suggestions?” Chie shoots back, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Let’s go with the usual fare,” Shouko grits her teeth and has Izanagi throw more lightning at the Prince. It howls in pain and falls to its back. “That was easy. How much longer on the wall, Iza?”

“A bit longer! Keep the Prince down and stay aware for any - yikes!” Iza pulls Yukiko back behind a pillar as Shadow Yukiko blasts more fire their way. “Hey, no targeting the navigator! I’m delicate!”

**“Are you trying to make me mad!?”** Shadow Yukiko barks and dives for Chie, but Tomoe throws her user out of the way and slams her naginata into Shadow Yukiko. Jiraiya follows up with more gusts of wind that soothe some of the raging flames.

“Is it working?” Chie jeers, landing on her feet. Meanwhile, Shouko keeps throwing lightning at the Prince, who lays in a stunned pile of matter. 

“The wall is down!” Iza shouts from cover. “Take her down!”

“Alright! Let’s do it, Tomoe!” Chie cracks her knuckles and ice starts to erupt from the floor, piercing through the cage and Shadow Yukiko’s wings. Finally, the ice recedes and Shadow Yukiko falls to the ground next to the Charming Prince.

**“You aren’t Princes at all! Worthless commoners!”** Shadow Yukiko screeches, struggling to pick herself back up.

“You ready for an All-Out Attack?” Chie grins voraciously, and Shouko nods.

“Let’s do it!” Shouko throws herself forward, and when the dust clears, the Prince vanishes as Shadow Yukiko deflates into a more human form. 

* * *

“So, no more tough words?” Yukiko shakes off Iza’s hand and steps forward. “Any more lies?”

“It’s not lying, Yukiko,” Chie says softly. “It’s telling the truth.”

“I…” Yukiko sighs heavily. “I mean…”

“Take your time,” Shouko nods. 

“Thanks. You - you’re me, aren’t you? And you were telling the truth. It’s not so much that I want to leave...I just want a choice.” Yukiko deflates a bit as her Shadow’s eyes widen. Chie props her up under the shoulder. “People always assume I’ll take over the inn, and no one’s asked me if I want to run it some day. I don’t know if I do, I just wanted that choice for myself.”

“And this is the first step,” Iza smiles. 

“You are me. That side I try and hide...you’re a part of me that I had hidden, but I accept you now.” Yukiko walks up, confident, as her Shadow starts to dissolve. The motes of light shine and glisten before transforming into a large pink figure. “Konohana Sakuya...my Persona…” The Persona disappears into a Tarot card that sweeps into Yukiko’s heart.

“Whew! Glad that’s over with!” Chie stretches back and forth. “Uh, is this place gonna collapse since we saved Yukiko?”

“No, it’s stable,” Iza shakes her head, and Shouko breathes a sigh of relief. She does not want to go on a sprint through the castle. “But, shall we depart?”

“Yes,” Shouko nods in agreement. “Let’s get out of here. But Yukiko, do you remember anything?”

* * *

“I’m sorry, but I can hardly remember anything,” Yukiko sighs as she sits primly at the Junes food court table. Yosuke, Shouko and Chie all groan at the same time, while Iza hides a laugh. “Maybe...there was a man? Oh, my memories are so fuzzy and hazy...I just remember everything going black and then waking up in the dungeon. Or the TV world, as you call it.”

“You don’t remember anything about a television program? Princess Yukiko’s search for a uh…” Yosuke rubs his chin. “Nothing?”

“I’m sorry, but no,” Yukiko shakes her head. “But I do have a favor. Will you let me join you? You’re trying to find the killer, yes?”

“That’s right! We’d love to have you onboard! Uh, right?” Chie trips over her own words, looking to Shouko.

“Yeah. Welcome to the Investigation Team. You’ve got a Persona so you should be safe there.” Shouko coughs into her elbow. “Did the police say anything to you?”

“Nothing worth mentioning,” Yukiko scoffs. “I think they said they were ruling me out as well as Misuzu Hiiragi, but aside from that…”

“There’s no way they’d believe us if we told them about the TV world,” Iza taps her fingers on the table. “So it’s up to us.”

“No pressure,” Shouko mutters.

“So all the people thrown in the TV have been women and have been connected to the Namatame case,” Yosuke thinks aloud. “Who do you think is next?”

“Hm...maybe it might be best to wait?” Shouko says hesitantly. “Hear me out. We’re able to tell when someone’s thrown in, and then we have time to go in and save them, like we did Yukiko.”

“That seems risky,” Chie grouses. “I wanna be proactive, not reactive.”

“I can’t think of anything better. Shouko’s right,” Yosuke huffs. “I don’t see much choice otherwise.”

“Ugh, this sucks,” Chie plants her head on the table. “I mean, maybe we can go back in and train if we have time? Just so we get stronger.”

“I don’t see why not,” Shouko shrugs. “Just so long as we all meet up here and no one goes in alone.”

“And if I’m busy, I think it’s safe to say you can’t go in at all,” Iza says with a cat-like grin. 

“You...you said you control the fog?” Yukiko clears her throat delicately.

“Something like that.”

* * *

“You’re quite the busybody, huh?” Dojima chuckles as Shouko slips on her jacket and shoes. “Coming home late, running out...you stayin’ safe?”

“Of course, Uncle,” Shouko ruffles her hair into place. “I’ve just joined the soccer team and the student band. And I’m meeting my friends at Junes. It is Golden Week after all.”

“Take Nanako with you,” Dojima nods at his daughter. “Nanako, d’you wanna go with your big sis to meet her friends?”

“Uh...sure!” Nanako beams as she wrests herself from her drawing. “If...if big sis doesn’t mind!”

“Not at all,” Shouko smiles, reorganizing her thoughts. She knows that the usual gang will be there, and that shouldn’t be...bad. “But we need to hurry or we’ll be late.”

“Okay!”

Within a few moments, Shouko and Nanako are walking down the floodplain towards the Junes, the sun bright that day. Nanako jumps into a few puddles, sending Shouko scuttering aside to dodge the splash. Nanako hums to herself before grabbing Shouko’s hand. It’s a little sweaty, but Nanako swings their hands together with such fervor Shouko doesn’t mind. The Junes looms overhead as they approach.

“Alright, my friends are waiting in the food court,” Shouko explains. “Let’s go.”

“Mm-hm!” Nanako bits her lip.

“Don’t worry, they’ll like you,” Shouko squeezes Nanako’s hand. “They’re nice people.”

“If you say so…” Nanko pouts and Shouko bites down a laugh. They trudge through the towering aisles and emerge topside in the sunlight. Yosuke, Chie, Iza and Yukiko are relaxing at their usual table, a few cups and plates littering the space.

“...and I said ‘take that!’” Chie mimes a kick as Yosuke rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when pigs fly,” Yosuke mutters. “Oh! Hey, Shouko! What’s up?”

“Hey, guys,” Shouko sits down in her usual spot and shuffles over for Nanako to clamber onto the bench. “This is Nanako, my uncle’s daughter. I’m living with her for the year. Say hello, Nanako.”

“Uh…’lo,” Nanako whispers, and hides behind Shouko’s sleeve. 

“I think I saw you the other day heading for school, correct?” Iza chuckles behind a hand. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Iza.”

“Yosuke,” the boy waves with a lazy smile.

“I’m Chie Satonaka, but you can just call me Chie!” The martial artist leans over to get on eye-level with Nanako. “How old are you?”

“Six,” Nanako starts to come out of her shell.

“Wow! This is Yukiko,” Chie nudges Yukiko’s ribs, and she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“I can introduce myself. It’s nice to meet you.” Yukiko smiles kindly.

“It’s - it’s nice to meet you too,” Nanako tips her head, blushing.

“No need to be shy, we’re all nice people. Right?” Yosuke looks knowingly at Chie, probably remembering that kick to the stomach.

“You got somethin’ to say?” Chie jeers. “But wow, six years old! How’s school going?”

“...good,” Nanako nods. “Still need help with my writing, though.”

“Why don’t we help out?” Iza smiles at Shouko. “Penmanship is a venerable craft, and it’s never too early to get started.”

“You’re weird,” Nanako says boldly as Yosuke coughs into his sleeve. 

“I’ve heard that before,” Iza winks at Nanako, and the girl laughs. “Anyway, shall we get started?”

“Can’t believe we’re doing homework on our week off,” Chie complains to Yosuke.

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

“Biker gangs, in your neighborhood!” The news shouts as Shouko and Dojima look up from their sections of the newspaper. “Causing ruckus! Being threatening!”

“Ugh...damn kids,” Dojima scoffs. “Keeping us up at night, making us chase ‘em down...yeesh.”

“How would you feel if I applied to get a motorcycle license?” Shouko says cheekily as she turns the page. 

“Don’t even start…” Dojima raises an eyebrow.

“So cool!” Nanako cheers as a kid with a blurred out face approaches the camera.

“What the hell’re you doin’ here? Get bent!” The kid shouts and punches the camera with a loud crack. 

“Biker gangs! Watch out!” The newscaster says in an attempt to raise fear.

“Don’t know who they’re foolin’ with that blur. That’s Kanji Tatsumi,” Dojima nods. 

“Who?” Shouko looks up from the newspaper.

“He’s uh...he’s a first year at Yasogami, now. He’s been crushing all the gangs in the area for a few years. Said they were keeping his mother awake late at night. But yeesh...you’d think the news wouldn’t even bother. Didn’t work for Saki.” Dojima takes a long sip of coffee. 

“Huh. Thanks. Guess with Yukiko returning, the news needs something new to look at.” Shouko scans the page.

“And how’d you know that? I told you to keep your head out of this business.” Dojima looks at her seriously. 

“I am keeping my head out of the case,” Shouko says primly. “But I’m friends with Chie Satonaka, and she’s Yukiko Amagi’s best friend. Couldn’t not hear about it if I tried.”

“Well, I want you to focus on school and your clubs and that’s it. We don’t need a bunch of kids trying to be vigilantes.” 

That night, the Midnight Channel fuzzes on with an image of a boy wearing his jacket like a cape.

* * *

“What are we doing?” Yosuke hisses into Shouko’s ear.

“We’re doing a stakeout, I guess,” Shouko shrugs as Chie and Iza jostle for position. Yukiko simply rolls her eyes and walks up to Tatsumi Textiles and knocks on the door. “Huh. That’ll do it. Come on.” She jogs over to Yukiko and the rest of the gang follow her.

“Well, if it isn’t Yukiko Amagi!” The old woman at the door smiles. “You’ve certainly grown. What can I do for you?”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tatsumi,” Yukiko bows politely. “We just had some questions for you, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, come in,” Mrs. Tatsumi waves them in, and Shouko’s eyes go wide. It’s a veritable rainbow of colors and spreads in the shop, and it’s all hand-made. “First time in a local shop, dear?” Mrs. Tatsumi chuckles.

“My apologies, ma’am. Just taken aback,” Shouko bows in respect. “We had some questions. Did you ever meet with Mayumi Yamano?”

“That’s a name not oft spoken around here,” Mrs. Tatsumi says lowly. “She came in here a few days before...well. And she bought a pair of scarves. However, she returned one.” Mrs. Tatsumi points to a long red scarf, identical to the one in that weird place in the TV World. “Do you know of the old legend with those?”

“I do,” Iza steps up with a smile. “It’s said that a pair of matching scarves tie two peoples’ fates together. For her to return it...how odd.”

“Smart girl,” Mrs. Tatsumi nods. “I don’t know why she returned it, but...well, you can’t really ask her now, can you?”

“Mm. Thank you for speaking with us,” Yosuke lifts up a small silk sample, a dark grey with embroidered flowers. It looks like it would fit on a kimono or a yukata. “We have another question. Is Kanji alright?”

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout me for?” A voice barks, and they all turn to see Kanji Tatsumi, in the flesh. There’s a slight boy with a blue hat next to him.

“My apologies, Kanji. I can come back another time,” the boy murmurs.

“S-sure,” Kanji rubs his neck. “See ya! But what’re you doin’ here?” 

“Kanji!” Mrs. Tatsumi crosses her arms decisively. “What have I said about yelling at guests? They were just asking some questions - “

“Out!” Kanji yells, and then helpfully steps aside for Shouko and the others to pile out of the shop. 

“That could have gone better,” Yukiko sighs heavily as they leave. “But we got some answers.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke rubs his chin as they walk down towards the Junes. “That scarf looked a lot like the one in the TV World. I’d wager that’s its missing pair.”

“But what does that mean?” Chie groans. “It doesn’t make sense!”

“Let’s think of the facts,” Iza scratches at one of her bandages, and Shouko sees another hint of a burn. “We’re pretty sure it was Kanji on the Channel last night, but I haven’t felt anyone new in the other world.”

“What do we do?” Yukiko asks.

“Let’s try and keep an eye on him after school tomorrow,” Shouko decides. “Warning him won’t do any good, he won’t believe us. Let’s see if he shows up again on the Midnight Channel.”

That night, the Midnight Channel’s image is a bit clearer, showing a definitive image of a Yasogami High school jacket. 

* * *

“This isn’t going to go well, again,” Shouko rubs her face as Iza grins over her shoulder.

“Come on! It’s like recon!” Iza chuckles. “Wait...it’s that boy from yesterday. How odd.” That boy with the blue hat walks up to Kanji and they start discussing things quietly. That strange fox from the shrine comes up and asks for pets, and Shouko pets her absently. Iza however coos and bends down to pick up the fox in her arms, the small canine yipping quietly with happiness.

“You don’t know where that fox has been,” Shouko whispers.

“Aww, she’s a good girl, though,” Iza smiles. “Besides, you’ve formed a bond with her haven’t you?”

“How do you know that? I just fulfilled a wish for her,” Shouko crosses her arms. 

“I can see much, Shouko Seta. Do not forget that.” Iza smiles wickedly before laughing.

“Can ya see that I’m right here?” Kanji interrupts, and Shouko and Iza freeze. “What the HELL are you doin’?”

“Well...uh…” Shouko coughs. “Just making sure you’re alright?”

“Smooth,” Iza mutters. The fox jumps from her arms. “Now what?”

“What’d you hear? Anything strange or weird?” Kanji cracks his knuckles.

“Uh...no? Just saw you talking with that odd boy over there,” Iza clears her throat. “Nothing strange or weird at all!”

“Must think I’m some kinda moron, huh? Well, GET BENT!” Kanji pulls a fist back.

“That’s our cue to go,” Shouko grabs Iza’s arm and starts running, Kanji’s voice chasing them as Iza winces in pain. Eventually they lose Kanji and Shouko looks at Iza. “What’s wrong?”

“Just...grabbed an old wound,” Iza rubs her arm tenderly. “It’s why I wear these bandages and sleeves...some unsightly burn wounds.”

“When did you get them?”

“As long as I’ve known. No lotion or treatment will work. Maybe...it’s a reminder from a past life? Who’s to say.” Iza readjusts some of the straps and smiles. “All better.”

“Shame about Kanji,” Shouko rubs her forehead. “I’m gonna text the Investigation Team. I don’t know what else we can do.”

“Fair enough. Can you hold onto this for me?” Iza tosses Shouko a small ornament, and she looks at it closely.

“What is it?” It looks like a small knit fox.

“Let’s say Kanji dropped it. May come in handy. But I’ll see you tomorrow!” Iza walks off with a wave, almost vanishing into the sunset.

* * *

Dojima’s words ring through Shouko’s mind as she waits for midnight. Kanji Tatsumi is missing. Just...didn’t show up, according to his mother. Izanagi has a grim energy, and Shouko has a very bad feeling about this.

The clock hits midnight as the Midnight Channel powers on. The static clears to reveal a bathhouse, steam emanating from the doors. It’s a traditional Japanese onsen, really. 

**“Well, HELLOOOOOOO, viewers!”** An accented, fake voice comes from off-screen as Kanji saunters into view. He’s just wearing a towel. Huh. Shouko rubs her eyes.

**“Welcome, one and all, to HOT HOT BATHHOUSE!”** Kanji gestures extravagantly as rose petals flutter from nowhere.  **“In here, I’ll bear it all...I’ll sweat it all out until there’s nothing but the hot, shredded, truth!”**

Kanji turns to look at the bathhouse and turns around with a hand over his mouth.  **“And you, lucky viewer, are invited to join me! Of course, no girls are allowed! Men only! Teehee!”** Shadow Kanji struts over to the entrance when a stray gust of wind threatens to tear off his loincloth. He winks playfully at the camera as he fixes himself, and the Channel shuts off. Shouko’s phone rings as her eyes still linger on the dead television. She flicks it on.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Yosuke shouts into her ear.

“I don’t think I taped it…” Shouko says softly. Yosuke shouts inarticulately as she hangs up.

* * *

“Well...I would like to tell you where the dungeon is...but I can’t find it.” 

“You’re kidding me.” Yosuke slams his head on the Junes table as Iza pouts.

“I know, I’m also annoyed.” Iza takes a long sip of her soda. 

“How’d you find the other locations, though?” Chie frowns. “You led us to Yamano’s place, Saki’s place, and Yukiko’s dungeon!”

“Well...the first two were nearby, and you knew enough about Yukiko that when you talked about her, I could pinpoint where she was,” Iza explains. “But I don’t know enough about Kanji to find his dungeon.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Yosuke takes a forceful sip of water through his straw. “We’re not stopping here!”

“I never said we were,” Shouko soothes him. “We just have to think smart. I guess we’ll investigate the town, talk to people. But don’t bother his mother. She’s going through enough right now.”

“But like...what will people know about him that isn’t what’s on the news?” Yukiko hums quietly. “We need the truth. Something that he keeps hidden, or that he’s worried about. Isn’t that how the dungeons form? Or, our Shadows?”

“That is correct, yes,” Iza nods. “That does sound like a solid idea. Do we want to split up again?”

“Let’s go, Chie,” Yosuke stands up with an exaggerated yawn. “Better the devil you can see, and all that.”

“Rude!” Chie bolts upright. “I kick you once - “

“Calm down,” Shouko rolls her eyes. “Iza, can you keep an eye on those two?”

“If you insist,” Iza says with mock sadness. “Let’s go, you Magician and Chariot. We have much to do.” She herds them away, leaving Shouko and Yukiko sitting there for a moment.

“Well, Yukiko. Where to first?” Shouko smiles.

“Hmm...I want to see if we can find that boy Kanji was talking to the other day. He might know something.” Yukiko and Shouko leave the Junes, squinting in the sunlight. “Did you know Kanji and I were in the same school system in middle school?”

“I did not. What was he like?” Shouko links her hands behind her back.

“Same...and yet, different,” Yukiko muses. “Always very protective and defensive. He always liked things that were...how would I put it...traditionally feminine. He loves sewing and crafts.”

“Like this?” Shouko pulls out the fox plush.

“That does look like something he’d make, yes,” Yukiko nods. “But anyway...I was hoping you’d want to investigate with me, Shouko.”

“Oh? What for?”

“Well...it seems like you know Yosuke, Chie and Iza very well, and I wanted to get to know you better.” Yukiko taps her lips. “And, if you’re free, I’d like to talk about some things with you.”

“Stuff you don’t want to tell Chie?” Shouko raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if she’d understand it, truly,” Yukiko plays with a lock of hair. “But you have an outsider’s perspective. Of course, if you’re free!”

“Sounds like a plan.” Shouko nods, and feels another bond form. How many does she have now? There’s the Investigation Team, Yosuke, Yukiko, Dojima, Chie, Nanako, the fox, Daisuke and Ayane. It feels like she should have a Social Link with Iza, but there’s something...blocking it. How odd. 

“Hey, I think that might be that boy,” Yukiko nods down the road to where their target is standing outside the shrine. He looks to be talking to himself. “Excuse me!”

“Uh, hello! I mean, hello,” the boy coughs, lowering his voice an octave. “You were in the textiles shop the other day.”

“We were, yes,” Yukiko nods. “My friend and I were wondering if you could answer any questions we have.”

“About Kanji, I presume? They were told in confidence,” the boy crosses his arms. 

“We won’t tell anyone else,” Yukiko tries to say persuasively.

“Of course. You and those three other friends of yours. What do you gain from this?” The boy tips his chin up.

“Perceptive, I’ll give you that,” Shouko smiles. “We’re looking for him. Did he tell you anything unusual? Stuff he wouldn’t tell his mother?”

“Ah, I see. You’re the troublemaker he talks about at the station…” the boy says to himself. “Well, alright. Not like you can do much anyway. He said he was worried about people finding him strange, or weird. He thought he wasn’t manly enough.”

Yukiko shares a look with Shouko, and they nod. 

“Was that helpful? I really must get back to work,” the boy says firmly. “And make sure to leave this case to the police. You can’t do anything about it.” He stalks off, and Yukiko almost goes red.

“Why - I ought to teach that boy a lesson!” Yukiko says hotly. Shouko can almost feel Konohana Sakuya’s flames in the real world. “Shouko, quit laughing at me!”

“Well, we learned many things. Hopefully that’s enough for Iza to find Kanji’s dungeon. And we learned a lot about this boy. He’s some school-age detective if he’s working with the police personally.” Shouko frowns, deep in thought. “Never mind. Let’s get going.”

* * *

“So, he thinks people think he’s strange, and not manly...I can work with this. Shouko, do you still have the plush?” Iza holds out her hand as Shouko tosses it to her. 

“Why is there a fox here?” Yosuke hisses to Shouko.

“The fox will be able to help us in the TV World,” Iza looks over the plush. “Her leaves and plants have a high concentration of healing and spiritual energy. I am sure she will lend her services...for a price.”

“And what does the fox need with all our cash?” Chie slumps on her elbow. 

“Probably for the shrine. It’s seen better days,” Yukiko tilts her head in thought. “But who knows. I will not say no to a new ally.” The fox yips quietly in response. 

“Man...if it gets caught, my ass is grass,” Yosuke holds his head in his hands. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Reality twists and turns, and everyone lands on their feet. The TV World’s fog curls around Iza’s feet like a pet, and she chuckles as she banishes it to the far reaches. 

“Ahh,” Iza smiles and stretches her arms wide. “Feels good to be back.”

“Weird,” Chie whispers.

“But let’s see...knowing what I do, and with his energy signature from the doll...here we go!” Iza throws a hand forward and the fog splits cleanly down a new path. 

“Way to go!” Yosuke cheers. “Knew we could do it!”

“We? That was all Shouko and Yukiko,” Chie needles. “Don’t get it twisted!”

“Well, maybe we could have contributed if someone wasn’t an annoying - “

“Calm down, you two,” Shouko follows Iza down the new path. “Or you’ll be left behind!” They scramble after her as Yukiko giggles into her hand. It’s a quick walk until they reach the bathhouse, and steam curls with the fog.

**“Well, hello, kitty cat,”** a deep male voice calls from the steam.  **“Why don’t you...get comfortable?”**

“Who is he talking to?” Chie narrows her eyes.

**“I’m talkin’ to you, good lookin’,”** a higher male voice chuckles.  **“With the headphones and the nice hair…”**

“Is...are they hitting on me?” Yosuke backs up and turns bright red. “I mean - I don’t - I don’t swing that way!”

“Hmm...dress code required,” Shouko reads off a small plaque. 

“Think it means these?” Iza grins as she rummages in a nearby cabinet and pulls out a stack of bath towels. “Well, you read the rules!”

“Pass,” Shouko says flatly. “We’re not going in naked where there are Shadows.”

“Spoilsport,” Iza sticks out her tongue childishly. “Anyway, I can feel Kanji in the bathhouse somewhere. Probably at the end.”

“Can you see how far it goes?” Yukiko rests a hand over her eyes as she tries to look up at the rest of the bathhouse.

“I can’t tell...if we’re quick enough we might be able to finish it while I have the energy.” Iza takes a few deep breaths, the fog twisting quickly. 

“Let’s aim to get to Kanji today, and then we can deal with his Shadow on another day,” Shouko nods. “Yosuke, do you remember the forecast?”

“A bit?” Yosuke pulls out his kunai. “I don’t think we’re getting rain for a while, so we’ve got time.”

“Works for me. Let’s do it.” Shouko draws her katana and leads the Investigation Team into the Steamy Bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Progress. Again, sorry for the long break in chapters. A part of me is a little burnt out of Persona, but I like this fic too much to leave it for dead. Besides, now we're in the meat of the game. Next time...i haven't outlined it except for the Kanji dungeon and boss fight. Who honkin' knows. Big shoutout to Marisa, Emma, and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/B82hxz). Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and subscribe for more content!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to join my discord (https://discord.gg/sTDBkg), and leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Big shoutout to Marisa and the Discord for support!


End file.
